When he is gone
by Kotorin
Summary: When Arthur ran out of the meeting, no one were have expected that he'll go missing during a fire in London. Where could Arthur have gone to? Across town a girl woke up to lose her memory in the fire. Who is she and who is the father of her unborn child! Bad at summary! Warning: Mpreg, USUK Genderbend, and this is my first fanfic don't expect much!
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**Hi! Nice to meet you all this is my first fanfiction and I'm kind of nervous. I been reading a lot and decide to write one myself, I'm not the best writer, since English is not one of my strong point, but I still wanted to write one, hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

**Prologue **

Arthur had had the last straw. He kept warning him about it, but he would never listen to anything he said. He was fighting with Alfred F. Jones or America yet again, with something others will find silly, Hamburgers.

The American have been obsessed with the greasy food since he first discovered it in the 19th century.

"Git, do you know how much bloody calories is in that thing?" he shouted. If anyone was there they will be scared at how loud the short man can scream.

Alfred, who seem to have gotten use to Arthur yelling at him simply replied with a laugh, "Dude, chill out. It's not like eating them will kill me."

"I know it doesn't matter because you're a country, but even so you'll gain weight, you might get other illness," Arthur lectured, remembering the time he have gotten sick because of too much work and stressing himself too far.

He didn't want America to fall sick, even if they say idiot don't catch cold.

"Hey, it my body I can do whatever I want with it," Alfred argued back.

About this point Arthur was so angry he could kill the man right now. 'Why can't this man get it that I'm just worry about his health!' Arthur scream inside.

Suddenly he start feeling nausea, he slowly lower the hand that was about to strike the American's head and cover his mouth. The lack of yelling make the American turn to the Brit.

"Hey, Artie what's wrong?" It seem like for once the American can read that something is not right.

"I'm fine really, I just need to..." but before he can finish his sentence, he feel like he was about to throw up, he quickly panic.

Arthur turned around and ran as fast as possible toward the exit, leaving the America dumbfounded in the lunchroom of the meeting they were having.

'What's wrong with him,' Alfred thought as he scratched his head.

"Wha..what's wrong with Arthur?" a shy Canadian said next to him.

Maybe it is a twin thing, but he took the word right out of his month.

"Wa! Mattie! You were there the whole time?! If you were there you should've say something," Alfred say turning to look at his brother now.

Matthew sighed and spoke with a soft voice, "Well that's because you guy were fighting and didn't notice me."

With Matthew's personality and the fact that he get overshadow by his loud and obnoxious brother, everyone seem to overlook him, but he was fine with it as long as only one person notice him.

"Haha, sorry about that bro," Alfred apologized.

"Are you should you don't have to chase after him?" Matthew asked.

"I'm sure he's alright, he probably forgot to take his laundry in or something like that," he said with a laugh.

"Well if you're sure," Matthew said.

Alfred was really not sure, he did want to chase after Arthur, but his pride would not let him.

"Bonjour mon amour," Francis came into the room and wrap his arm around Matthew.

"Ew...can you not do that in front of me, I'm still getting use to you two being a couple," Alfred said with his tongue sticking out.

At last month's after meeting party hosted by the Bad Friend Trio (BFT) they have announced their relationship to all the countries, many congratulate them, while the others are trying to remember who Canada was.

Alfred was surprise, that his little brother will be with anyone with Francis nonetheless, his former caretaker before England took him in. Still he was happy that his little brother finally found someone that love him, even if it is Francis.

England was the only one that did not approve of this relationship. He keep yelling and making a fuss about it for sometimes now, but he had not mention about it since last week. 'Maybe he give up on broking the two apart,' Alfred thought.

As the time when Alfred see his brother together with Francis, a little hope appear in his heart, that maybe, just maybe he have a chance with England.

"Well, why don't you and Angleterre get together already? That will save you from having to look at us," Francis said with a smirk.

"Wh...What are you talking about, you make it sound like I'm jealous of your relationship with my brother, hahahaha," Alfred said as he try to hide his blush.

It was very obvious, in everyone's eye that the American have feeling for the Brit and the Brit have feeling for him, but of course these two mans was too stubborn for their own good, neither will admit to their feeling just yet.

"Anyways I saw Angleterre running out, did you guys have a fight again?" Francis asked even though he know the answer.

"Yeah, but it's fine, he'll be up and running by tomorrow," Alfred said cheerfully, giving them a thumb up.

"What were you guys fighting about anyways?" Francis asked, as he cuddle Matthew.

"..."

"They were fighting about hamburgers again," Matthew said quietly.

Francis look at Matthew in disbelieve and then look back at Alfred and sighed.

"Alfred you do know that Arthur is just worry about you, and any way you should really cut down on those burgers," Francis suggested.

"I know that he's worry about me, but I just don't want him to treat me like I'm a kid anymore. I mean I can take care of myself, I know what is good for me. The whole reason I declare independence is to make him stop treating me as a child," Alfred argued.

Alfred have wanted Arthur to look at him as a man that can stand right next to him, this was the reason why he worked so hard just to be on the top all these year and there are other reasons as well, but he still treat him like a kid.

Francis can only sighed, it was the same pattern in every meeting, he just wish these two just get over their sexual tension and get together already and save everyone the trouble of seeing them at each others throat every meeting.

"We should get going or who knows what Germany will say if we're late," Francis said as he hold Matthew's hand and start walking toward the meeting room. Alfred follow along.

He went up to Germany and told him that Arthur was not feeling well and will not attend the second half of the meeting. It wouldn't really a lie, today Arthur have look paler than usual, but Alfred have shrug it off since he thought that Arthur was probably overworking himself again.

What Alfred didn't know was that Arthur's laundry was indeed in danger of getting wet, but that was not the reason why he ran off.

Arthur or England if you prefer to call, layed down on his red couch while hugged his cushion.

"Why can't I bloody tell him," England say hugging the cushion tighter. The fairy that was hiding came out and fly over to where Arthur was lying down.

He sat up and free the cushion slowly making his way to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"Arthur dear you can't go on like this, he'll find out about this sooner or later," the fairy Ink said as she landed on Arthur's right shoulder.

"That's right Arthur, the child deserve to know who his or her father is," Tink said as she land on his other shoulder.

Ink and Tink are fairies that been with Arthur, since Arthur first became a country. He was wandering around the land he have just awoken in and was confuse. There he stumbleupon Ink and Tink, they quickly taught him about the world and who he was, after that they sort of become something like Arthur's guardian.

"But..." Arthur begin.

"Arthur, he deserve to know," Ink repeated slowly.

Over a month ago, Alfred and him have gone to the drinking party. Arthur and even Alfred got drunk, it was a crazy night. When Arthur woke up the next morning he saw he was not in his bed at home and he was being hugged by none other than the United State of America.

The fact that they were both naked and the fact that his bottom hurt like hell, that was enough evidence as to what happen last night.

It was not like it was his first time or anything, but most of the time it was only a one night stand with stranger and this is no stranger at all.

Alfred being Alfred didn't wake up, even after hearing the brit scream to the top of his lungs. Carefully, he quickly slipped out of his hug (and that was not easy), put on some clothes and ran back to his house. Even though he want to stay in his warm embrace, his pride weren't let him.

Arthur blushed as he remember what happen. He only thought it was a one time thing, after all it does not seem like Alfred remember anything, so he thought nothing of it until last week.

A week ago, he was not feeling well, so he went to the doctor. Of course it was Ink and Tink that dragged him there, even though he told them he was fine, but it was there where he found out that he was bloody pregnant!

With the fact that he have not been sleeping around with any moral, there could only be one answer, that this child's father is none other than America himself.

At first he was confuse, of course who weren't if they found out they have a baby in their stomach and a male at that. Then he decide that it have something to do with him being a country, Ink have told him once that Countries are mysterious being, no one know why they are created or how they are created.

It's not like he doesn't like Alfred or anything, actually he might love him, scratch that he does love him more than he would admit. He don't know when it started, maybe it was when he lost him that he realize his true feeling for the country that he once called his brother. 'Doesn't that make me sound like a pedophile?' Arthur shiver at the thought.

Arthur sighed, there was just so many things going through his head right now.

"I know he deserve to know, but look at him! I mean he is so immature just over anything. A hour ago we were fighting about hamburgers! How can I let him shoulder such a big responsibility...I can take care of the kid myself," Arthur decided, as he put down the cup he was drinking from.

"You know that sooner or later he'll question about the baby right?" Ink said, as she flow in the air in front of Arthur.

"..." Arthur know that Ink is right, but he was too afraid of being rejected by the git that he hold back on confessing. Now that this happen he was confuse if he should tell him, if he did will he accept him and their child? Alfred was always so free, he isn't call the country of freedom for no reason. He was worry that this child will take away the freedom from him.

"... Ah I don't know!" Arthur shout, scratching his head.

"Arthur I think you need to get some rest, you can think about the problem tomorrow," Tink suggested.

"You're right, it's no use to thinking of it now," Arthur said as he start walking to his bedroom.

He quickly change into his pajama and slip into bed.

As Arthur got on the bed, he feel more relief. He decide to forget about all this and the nauseous feeling he is going to have tomorrow, he just one good night sleep and that is all he ask for and then he will figure out what to do.

He saw a shooting star as he look out his window. It remind him of the time a shooting star have hit him on the head during one of strategy meeting, he remember that Alfred was there with them that time, at first he was laughing, but he was the one that took care of him after he faint from the impact.

Later in the year he find out that Italy was the one that make the wish, because he do not want to fight. Arthur laughed at the memory.

He quickly looked up and make a wish. He know it was a silly wish, but countries are allow to dream too.

Somewhere a prankster watched the whole thing. He have been pulling prank on the human and now he was tired of it. After watching such interesting thing taking place, he can't help but want to take a place in it, after all he isn't the god of mischief for nothing.

He quickly put his plan into action and let's just say it's not going to end good. Like the saying goes be careful what you wish for, it just might come true.

**After note:**

Yeah as you can see this is a Mpreg story, I really don't know I guess I just like the idea that Males can get pregnant too...yeah so if your uncomfortable reading this I suggest not to...I'm not confident about my writing skill so if anyone is willing to give me a tip or two about writing a good fanfic! Anyways thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Alice woke up cover with sweat, she has been having very weird dreams lately, but every time she wakes up she can't remember what it's about. All she knows was that it involves a guy, he seems to always have a frown on his face, he has huge eyebrow and forest green eye, and also he consumes way too much tea.

Speaking of tea she could go for a cup right now. She looked at the clock, 6:17. An hour later than the time she plans on waking up. She start to get out of bed, yawning forgetting about the dream already, she have better thing to worry about than a silly dream.

She took a shower, and got herself some tea just like she says she was. After that she ties her hair into a bun and wears her blue dress with a white apron, and started on her day of works.

Alice Kirkland worked in a nursery, she have built it herself because she love to take care of children. She have no memory of her past, she woke up in a bed in an orphanage. She was told by the owner there that she has fainted in front of the orphanage cover with burn, so they took her in.

She doesn't even remember her name. At the time the kid love the story "Alice in Wonderland" they all start calling her Alice because she just like Alice, who have wandered to a world that she know nothing about.

Alice was very grateful for what they did for her, giving her a name and a place to stay, so she stayed there to help out. Later she found out that she was having a child of her own.

She didn't know if she was happy or not about the news, she had lost her memory and didn't even know who the child's father is.

She felt weary, she didn't know who she is and where she came from all she know was that she might be involve in a fire nearby.

There was a big fire the night Alice was found, many houses was burned down. The owner and many other workers thought that maybe Alice was one of the survivors from the incident, since the first time they found her she was cover in burns after all.

And so the owner and others went around looking for anyone that might recognize her, but none of them did.

After a while Alice have given up hope and decide for herself that it was best that she take care of the child herself with or without the father.

The day when she gives birth to her daughter was a day she would never forget. It was a normal morning, Alice would wake up and help the owner and other worker in the orphanage get breakfast ready for the little one (a while ago she was not even allow in the kitchen).

The afternoon was the same, but at night we have a special menu, hamburger. Alice never liked the food, but it seem like the little one really enjoy them, so they would have a once in a while.

When she took the first bite of the greasy food, it did not disgust her as much as she thought it would, she actually thought it was delicious, until her stomach start hurting.

That was how she went into labor an hour after that and gives birth to a healthy 8 pound girl. the second Alice hold her in her arm she know she was something special, she was the only connection to her past self.

She was so beautiful and tiny that Alice thought of giving her everything a mother could give her child. So with very little money in hand Alice moved to America for a fresh new start.

At first she was very down on her luck, there were no jobs available that require any of her skills. So she start doing random jobs and in just 5 years she was able to buy her own house and build her nursery there.

Alice smiled at the memory. BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! The loud noise that came from upstairs snapped Alice out of her day dream. After a while it slowly got silent, if she weren't so use to it already it would have scared the living hell out of her.

A girl with light blond shoulder length wavy hair, wearing a pink fluffy pajama slowly came into the kitchen catching Alice's attention.

"Go...ood mo...rning mom," she said as she yawned. She slowly sat down on the kitchen table, staring off into space.

"Good morning, did you stay up all night playing video games again?" Alice asked.

"..." all she did was nod.

I sighed; I swear I spoil her too much sometime.

Emily Kirkland now sixteen was a very healthy young woman, she was always full of energy and she consumes food like crazy, it was like she has a black hole for her stomach.

Though she is not really good at waking up, Alice have to set 10 alarm clocks in her room and sometimes she still won't wake up, it always make her wonder where she got it from.

When Emily was down on her fourth plate of pancake the doorbell rang. "That must be your friends, finish up quickly, your uniform is on the couch," Alice said before she went to open the door. Emily nodded as she stuff her last bit of pancake into her mouth.

When Alice opens the door a boy suddenly attacked her making her lose her balance.

"GOOD MORNING, ALICE!" the boy with short brown hair and dark blue eye said.

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SAM!" yelled the long brown hair girl with clear hazel eyes.

"Well, I'm thinking of showing my affection toward the person I love," Sam stated proudly.

"Are you an idiot? That is not how you show affection," Ada said.

"Now, now, stop fighting, it's okay to show affection Sam, but just don't go overboard," Alice said with a laugh.

"Oh are you okay Alice?" she asked as she help Alice up.

"I'm fine, thank you though Ada," she said as she patted her head.

"Teacher's pet," Sam quietly murmurs, but of course Ada caught this and hit him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam pouted.

"Hmp! That is what you get."

As they keep on yelling at each other, Alice can't help but laugh, "you two haven't change at all,"

"Alice if you always so nice to this idiot then you'll just spoil him more," Ada defended.

"But, you and Sam are like my own child, I can't bring myself to be angry at you," Alice said as patted both of them on the head. Sam smile faded as he shake Alice's hand from his head.

"Stop treating me like a kids, I'm serious about you Alice, I want you to see me as a.." Before he can finish, something hit him over the head really hard.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE! No hitting on my mother so early in the morning, no scratch that never hit on my mother you heard, you brat," yelled Emily as she put a protected hand on her mother.

Now she was wearing her school uniform, a red jump skirt over a white collar skirt topped with a red blazer with the school's crest. Her hair was tied into two short ponytail with red clip to get her band out of her eye.

"OW! That was mean," Sam said, rubbing his head.

"Give it up Sam, no one love Alice more than Emily," Ada said patting Sam on the shoulder.

Emily face turn a shade of red, "Tha..that's…" Before she can speak Alice spoke up, "Now you guys don't want to be late to school do you?"

As soon as she spoke those words everyone looked at the clock that was hanging on the kitchen wall. With the argument soon forgotten, they all were rushing out the door in matter of second.

"Bye, mom," Emily said as she waved her hand.

"Bye love, have a good day in school," Alice yell as she waved back.

Emily and her friend are going to Hetalia academy, one of the best international high schools in the country. It was an easy landslide since they were smart kids, even Sam, he might act like an idiot, but you can't judge someone by their appearance right?

As Alice clean up the kitchen, she quickly looks over the new kid she was going to take care of.

Alice's nursery only employee is Alice herself. She run the nursery up and down, so there was only a minimum amount of kids she can take care of from the age of 2-4.

Though she just barely makes enough money each year, and it is too expensive to hire anyone to help around the place.

She has to start small. This time she will be taking care of 4 children, each from different country, she find that to be very interesting.

She tidies herself up and went to the front door to await the arrival of her client.

"Hey is that him?" came a whisper.

"Yes," came another voice.

Alice thought she heard some voice, she looked around and find no one. 'Maybe I'm starting to hear thing, I should stop watching scary movie with Emily.' Alice thought.

The first person she saw was a short Asian man, from the clothes he was wearing Alice can very easily guess that the man was Japanese.

"Konnichiwa," the man said with a bow as soon as he saw Alice.

"My name is Kiku Honda, this is Kei, it's a pressure to meet you, umm."

Alice smiled and bowed as well, "Hello, my name is Alice; I look forward to seeing you from now on."

Alice was surprise that the short man was so young looking, though something tells her that he is older than he look.

"Kei-kun it is time to wake up," Kiku softly said.

"I want to sleep more..." the child in his arm mumble.

I can't help but smile, "it is all right, Mr. Honda there is a bed available in the nursery, I can place him there until he wakes up."

The man looked at his child and back at Alice and sighed. "If you must, but I warn you that he does not wake up that easily," Kiku said as he handed the sleeping child to Alice.

Well it was not like Alice have not handle a child that can't wake up in the morning, she live with one after all.

Alice looked at the sleeping child in her arms, he have soft short curly black hair with a weird piece of hair sticking out from the top of his hair.

Suddenly a car pulled up in front of Alice's driveway. The car door open and out came two men holding their child.

The first one that came out was holding a girl with long light blond haired tied in the end by a ribbon, who was wearing a scarf even though it was not that cold.

The one who is holding her was very much unique, he have red eye and snow white hair, he probably an albino.

The one standing next to him was a tall, very well built man, he was holding a sleeping child no more than 2, with auburn hair color and her eye was close so Alice can't really what color eye she have.

"Kesese, you must be the nanny, my name is Gilbert, and that stiffy pant over there is my little bruder Ludwig," the albino says with a laugh.

For some weird reason Alice find the annoying laugh nostalgic.

"…" the tall German next to him only sighed.

"What wrong West, can't hold up my awesomeness, kesesesese," the man, Gilbert said.

Well focusing on the German brother argument or more like a one-sided argument, Alice did not notice the arrival of another man.

He slowly tapped Alice's shoulder to get her attention. "Oh!" Alice said in surprise.

She was completely off guard, the whole thing make her feel so nostalgic, it's as if she been through the same thing in the past.

"I'm Antonio, nice to meet you senorita, I hope you won't have any trouble with my little tomate" the Spanish man said snapping Alice out of her thought once again.

She turn to face a Spaniard holding the hand of a not so happy little girl. She have chocolate dark hair hold into two bun and wearing a scowl on her face as she stand beside the man.

"Ah, yes it's a pleasure to meet you too mister..."

"Antonio is fine, but you can call me Tonio if you want, that's what my friend calls me," he said with a bright smile.

"Yo, Tonio seem like Lovi dumping his responsibility on you again," Gilbert said as he let his little one down as well.

"Si, you know how he gets in the morning," Antonio said with a laugh.

"Ohayou Ludwig-san, how is everything with Feli-chan?" Kiku said.

"Oh, he's fine, he's probably still cooking pasta right now that idiot," Ludwig said with a sigh, even though he seem somewhat happy.

It seems like the parent already knows each other, and so does the child as they were in their own little discussion. Well this makes her job a lot easier.

"Excuse everyone, I like formally introduce myself, my name is Alice Kirkland and I will be your child's nanny from now on. I hope we can get along from now on," I said with a smile.

For some reason every one of the parent froze, they look at each other with a sad face. 'I wonder why they look so sad, was it something I said?' Alice thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Alice just to make sure that she didn't offense them or anything.

"Ah, no it just that your last name remind us of a old friend thats all," the first one to speak after a whole minute have pass was Kiku.

Alice chose the last name out of coincident; she just felt that it was right when she first heard it.

"And you sort of look like him," Antonio stated.

"Oh I see, did something happen to him?" Alice asked.

"No, it's just..." Kiku said with a near to tear face.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interfere into your problem," Alice hurriedly said.

"No, no, we're the one who brought it up," Kiku said.

"..."

"..."

The air around them suddenly got way heavier than before.

"Hey West aren't we like totally late for the meeting!" Gilbert shouts as he looked at his watch.

Ludwig eyes widen when he saw the time. "Everyone in the car, NOW! We're going to get there even if it kills us," Ludwig said with a dead serious face.

Most of their faces paled, but follow his instruction anyway, who knows what is going to happen if they were late.

"We have to drop by my house, Feli probably still at home knows that idiot," Ludwig said as he pulls the car out of the driveway.

After they were gone, Alice let out a sigh of relieve. The air around them was too heavy, so she was glad that it was over.

She turn around to see the children staring at her, she quickly remember she hadn't caught their name in all the confusion.

"Nice to meet you all, as you guys know I'm Alice, so what are your names?" Alice asked with a smile

"Hey what class are you guys in?" Sam asked after getting their schedule.

"I'm in 1-B, how about you Ada?" Emily asks.

"I'm in class 1- B too," Ada said.

Sam sighed, "We're all in the same class together, and fate must love us."

"Oh quit it, it is just a coincident," Ada said.

"Or is it?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like I want to be in the same class as you," Ada said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh really, how about that chocolate you give me 2 years ago?" Sam tease.

"That's just out of consideration, it has no special meaning behind it," Ada argues back.

"Well whatever, I have a woman I already love anyway," Sam said as he ran up the stairs.

"But she'll never notice you, you idiot," Ada murmured.

"Huh what is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, idiot," Ada yelled back.

As the two of them get into another fight, Emily was looking at her schedule. The way Hetalia Academy works is that of a Japanese school system, where each student get placed in a class and they are not the one going to and from class, instead the teachers are.

As she was in deep thought, she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall.

Sam and Ada stop their quarrel to see what happen, and would the two surprised.

Emily rubbed her head and standoff, dusting dirt of her skirt, well the boy she ran into was still on the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry! Are you okay?" Emily apologized, as she reaches her hand to pull him up.

He accepts by holding onto her hand. "No it's okay," the boy softly spoke, Emily almost didn't catch what he said.

As soon as Emily got a good look at him, she felt as if she was looking in a mirror.

"You...look..." Emily started, but before that the bell rang.

She snapped out of her shock and looked at the clock.

"Oh, no we're going to be late!" Emily shouts, running past the boy before she finishes her sentence.

"Oh, so our princess finally snapped out of her daydream," Sam teases as they ran to their classes.

"Shut up, I was just surprise, that's all," Emily argue back.

"That's right Sam, if you were to find someone that look just like you, you'll be dumbfounded as well," Ada protected her friend.

"But man is it cool, it's like having a Doppelganger," Sam said with a laugh.

"Shut up, it's not funny," Emily protected.

They reached their class just in time as the teacher came in. Well the teacher was taking attendant, Emily's mind was elsewhere thinking about the boy that looks exactly like her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

Somewhere not far from the school, Matthew and Francis were driving off after they dropped off their son.

"Do you think Daniel will be all right?" Matthew ask after they exit out of the parking lot.

"I'm sure that, he'll be alright, after all he is our child," Francis said next to him.

"I hope you're right," Matthew said as he held Kumajirou close to his chest.

Daniel was the first child born between two countries and born from a male one nonetheless.

With the time of peace many countries are starting to realize their feeling, that their hate or affection for one another was really the feeling of love.

The children born from the countries are to be states, but that is until they are of age.

As Matthew stared out the window he couldn't help, but sigh.

"What is wrong, mi amor?" Francis said.

"Nothing, it's just Al..." Matthew mumble.

Hearing the name Francis already know what is bothering him.

"Hey, Francis I like to visit Al," the Canadian whisper.

There were silence as Francis turn the corner, "is he all right now?"

"No, he still have not gotten over that incident, he's still blame himself for his disappearance," Matthew said in a soft voice.

"I see," was all Francis could said.

The person they were talking about was of course England or Arthur. 16 years ago after the meeting there was a fire that break out, Arthur's house was one of them that burn down. When the fire finally cools down, they search for any sign of life, but none was found. This puzzle all the countries as countries can't just die. However Alfred blamed himself for the incident.

"Not to mention he going to go through with the plan," Matthew said.

"You can't be serious?" Francis said.

All Matthew did was nod. "You know this is not only going to affect him, but also a lot of the other countries right?" Francis said.

"I know, that's why I trying to help him get over this, I might have let him do whatever he want at first, but he is taking it too far this time," Matthew said hugging Kumajirou harder.

"Can't breathe," the bear said.

"Ah! I'm sorry kumasaburou-san," Matthew quickly apologized.

As they pulled up in front of Alfred's house they saw that he was sitting on the bench in front of the porch staring off into space. Since the accidence Alfred was not the same anymore, he stopped smiling and always seem to be staring off into space.

"Al!" Matthew yelled running up to the American.

"Mattie, Francis, what are you guys doing here," Alfred said as he put on a smile, but the smile was not the same as they were 16 years ago, some might even say they miss the loud and anxious personality of the American.

"You know why we're here," Francis said as he sat next to him.

"...If you're talking about that, you know I'm not going to give up on that idea," Alfred said still staring off into space.

"Al, I know that you come up with crazy idea, but this is taking it a little too far," Matthew said as he grab Alfred's hand.

Alfred shakes his hand from his and looked away. "Just leave me alone," Alfred said.

"Matthew is just worry about you Alfred, you have to let go of the past and start anew," Francis state.

Alfred looked down, he found the rock seem to be more interesting than what they were talking about.

"That's right Al, I'm sure Arthur is still alive, after all his country is still standing that means that he is out there somewhere," Matthew added on.

Alfred smile a sad smile when he mention Arthur's name, "thanks Mattie, but I try looking everywhere for him, he's nowhere to be found, that's why I have to try harder."

"Well, you can't stuck at home all the time, you should get out more. I'm sure if Arthur was here he will agree," Matthew yelled or more like whispered.

"But he's not here," Alfred said with a painful face.

"I want him to be here Mattie, to yell at me to get off my lazy ass and do something," Alfred yelled.

Maybe the whole reason why he is in the porch could be because he was waiting, waiting for that one person to appear.

Matthew didn't know what to say, but he was determine to get his brother out of this wormhole. He quickly tries to think of something that might get Alfred out of his trend.

"You know what Alfred, you need to spend more time with your nephew," Matthew suddenly suggested.

"..." All Alfred can do was staring at the rock.

"You know that Daniel got into Hetalia academy right? They are holding an 'Around the world'" fair where you get to eat food from different countries," Matthew said hoping this will catch Alfred's attention.

"And what about it?" Alfred finally said after a whole minute.

Matthew let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We'll he's complaining that he don't get to spend time with his favorite uncle, so what do you say Al?" Matthew said with a voice full of hope.

"But..." Alfred tries to protect.

Matthew is not going to take no for an answer this time, if he don't do something about Alfred now, he might regret it later.

"No 'but' Al...please just do this for me, I'm sure Daniel will be happy?" Matthew begged as he let go of Kumajirou and hold Alfred's hand in his own.

"That's right Alfred, every once in a while you should relax," Francis said.

Alfred finally turned his attention from the rock to them; he saw their hopeful eyes begging him to go.

"Fine," Alfred sighed, finally giving in to the Canadian.

"Thanks Al. I'm sure you won't regret this," Matthew said.

"Yeah I hope so..." Alfred murmured.

"Mom! I'm home," Emily said hurrying to the living room. She saw her mother lying down on the couch, "the new kids tough huh?"

Alice got up from the couch, "yeah, but don't worry I know what I'm doing." Alice have a record of turning spoil brat into not so spoil brat. Sam and Ada were once spoiled too.

Emily looked at her mother remembering the first time she met Sam and Ada; she hated them because they were the most spoiled brat Emily have ever met. They were from rich family and gets whatever they want, who can blame them.

The only reason they ended up in Alice's nursery because they have already destroyed the other ones. No one was really willing to take them in after hearing rumor about them.

Emily thought back to the very first day and her chance encounter with Ada.

"_Hey move over that is my spot," came a high pitch voice._

_Emily turn around to find a girl about her age giving her order. "I sat here first, so no get your own space."_

"_I like that spot, get up now," the girl said to her._

_About this point Emily was really pissed. 'What the bloody hell is this girl's problem? There are many other seat open, go sit over there,' Emily though in her 4-year-old mind._

"_Alice she won't get up, tell her to get up" she complain to Alice._

_Emily got even more pissed as not only is this girl being unreasonable she is ordering her mother like some servant that there to serve her. _

"_Now, now, Ada can't you sit somewhere else?" Alice asked hopefully._

"_Who do you think pay your salary? All it take is one word and I can tell daddy to get rid of this place," Ada threaten._

_You wouldn't have thought this came out of a 4-year-old's mouth, but it did. 'What is wrong with this generation?' Alice secretly thought as she pick Emily up._

"_Mom!" Emily whined._

"_I'm sorry Emily," Alice whisper. "If I could I would told her off, but this month's budget is a little..." Alice added with a uneasy face._

"_Hmp! This is now my spot now, your not allow to sit here," Ada said as she start playing with the block Emily was just playing with._

_Emily was on the verge of tear, but she hold back because she know this will only cause her mother to worry more._

_Next she went the small library and picked out a book, that's where she met Sam. (Shocking isn't it) She saw a boy sitting in the corner reading a book that is 10 times the size of any book in the small library Alice own._

"_Hey what are you reading?" Emily asked out of curiosity. Since the cover was taken off she can't really tell what book he was reading._

_The boy only looked up from his book for a second before going back to reading his book. "None of your business," he said in a small voice._

"_Whatever," Emily said before picking picking out a picture book to read._

"_How childish," Emily heard someone said._

_She looked up from her picture book and glared at him, "sorry for being a child." _

That was the last thing she say to him as she give up on reading and decide to help her mother make snacks.

They were snobby and rude and they even break her favorite flying mint bunny plushie her mother give her for her 4th birthday.

They probably don't understand what other kids have to go though, Emily just hate people like that, also the fact that they stole her mother's attention was something she still can't stand.

The worse part of this is that Emily is going to be stuck with them for the next year or so.

After some troublesome course of event Emily finally started to get along with both of them, of course it took a while and it was thanks to her mother. Emily really admire her mother, she was her role model growing up.

Emily have once seen her mother struggle to make dead end, she walked into the kitchen one night and found the light still open.

She peeped into the kitchen and found her mother was looking at a letter and sighing, at that time she did not know what it was, but she know it was causing her mother a lot of stress.

At that moment, for the first time in a long time Emily got a good look at Alice's face. The shiny green eye she sees every morning was replace with one that look so tired with dark bags hanging from them.

Emily want to do something for her, but what can a 4-year-old do? So her only choice was to make her mother happy and proud to have a daughter like her.

She love her time with her mother, but there is one thing that always puzzle Emily was that Alice never spoke about her father.

She told her that her father died in a car crush before she was born and that was the only thing she told her about him.

She asked her many other time about her father, but some way or another she seem to always change the subject.

"Oh yeah, Mom here," Emily said as she hand Alice a piece of paper.

Alice took it the paper, "Around the world" night?"

"That's right, since Hetalia Academy is an international high school, they hold an event at the beginning of school year for student to bring in food make in their country and let them experience different culture," Emily explained.

"Oh really?" Alice said as she put on her apron.

"Mom it was in the parent handout in the packet the school send us, did you read it?" Emily said.

"Of course love, that part must have slipped my mind," Alice said as she looked in the fridge.

"So what are you thinking of bringing?" Emily asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, how about I make my specialty, hamburger and scone?" Alice suggested.

"That will be awesome," Emily said happily.

Emily don't want to brag, but her mom's hamburger are the best, they are unlike those you buy at McDonalds'. She whipped it up so it was healthy and fat free and still taste this good.

She have ask her mother once, why she was so focus on making hamburgers. It was not like Emily dislikes her hamburger, she loved them with a passion, and it's just that it make her a little curious.

When she asked her all she did was shrug and said, "I just feel like it."

Emily couldn't wait to eat Alice's hamburger, she hadn't had it in a while.

The days couldn't come quicker. Alice stands in front of the school, she seems the school a couple of time, but every time she sees it she will always be dumbfounded.

She hold her hamburgers and scones tidily in her hand, she was not about to lose to the richness of this school.

Alice stepped into the building and almost dropped her food, inside was more beautiful, it was her first time in the school, up until now she only saw the school from the outside.

Everywhere she look there were expense looking thing. "Mom?! Are you alright?" Emily asked as she sees her mother walking stiffly behind her.

"No, it's just...it seem like if I break one of these thing, I will have to spent the rest of my life paying for it," Alice said.

"Don't worry mom, these are just artwork done by some of the student at school, they are only out for exhibit" Emily said.

"Oh really..."Alice sighed in relief, finally relaxing a little.

"But I got to say they very well make, just like a pro," Alice said admiring a painting.

"Oh, but I heard they can be sell for a very high price," Emily said.

"...Really...Emily you really got into an extraordinary school," Alice said.

"Well that's Hetalia Academy for you," Emily said as she walk into the lunchroom.

Alice follows Emily into the so call lunchroom, but it was not an average lunch. 'What kind of lunch room has a chandelier,' Alice thought.

As soon as Alice enter the lunchroom everyone started to crowd around her.

"Oh, Alice you're here," said a man.

"Alice dear, I have this problem you see..." another woman said.

Everyone wanted Alice's attention, she was so confuse that her eyes start to spin.

She was the star of every mother's eye, giving them advice on taking care of their children. She is also the eye candy for the single dads out there.

But of course Alice was oblivious to others affection towards her, since every man that try to get near her is shoot away by Emily's protected hand.

Alice for starter looked no more than 23 years old; it's hard to believe that she was a mother of 16 years old.

"Sorry, but I will talk to you guys later," Alice said as she pushed through the crowd.

She quickly walked over to where Emily was standing and place the food on the table. "Phew! That was tiring," Alice stated.

"You sure are popular aren't you Alice," a voice said behind her.

Alice turned around to find Ada standing there. "Not really, they just want advice about raising their child and other things."

"Well that's what half of them want," Ada said.

"Hmm?"

"You see..." Ada started before getting cut off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Sam came running up to them waving his hand. He quickly grab Ada and start running away, this sudden act left Alice in confusion.

"What was that about?" Alice wonders out loud.

"Ohhhh who are they?"

"They look like models."

Alice suddenly heard whisper going around her, she focus her attention toward the direction everyone else was looking, the entrance of the lunchroom.

Standing there was three young men and a teenager. Two of them seem to be twin, one with honey color hair with a weird curly hair sticking. His bluish purple eye looked around nervously.

The other one's appearance strike Alice like a rock falling down on her. She can't really explain it, even though he look exactly like the man standing next to him, something about him just make her heart hurt.

He have golden wheat hair and shiny blue eyes behind frame glasses, but his eye was soulless.

She forced herself to look away to the next person, but stopped after getting one good look at him. It was a man with wavy shoulder length hair and blue eye and a goat beard.

She quickly looked away trying to not catch the frog's attention, but luck was not on her side today. 'Oh bloody hell!' Alice thought as the man start walking toward her.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle might I ask what you have prepared for us tonight?" as the Frenchman took Alice's hand and kissed it.

Alice rubbed her hand on her apron, and glare at the Frenchman. Emily didn't step in because she knows that her mother always have this passion of hate toward Frenchman. Maybe long time ago she was dumb by one, Emily were never know.

"None of your business frog," Alice said as kindly as she could.

After hearing the accent, Francis freeze. It was an accent he knows very well, a little too well.

"My, you are Anglais, I hold out on your food," Francis stated, back away from the table.

Emily slowly move away as she knows what's coming next, you do not go insulting Alice Kirkland's food and being French nonetheless.

"Ohhhhhhh, so you're saying that all English food are crappy, that all French food are bloody good as hell?" Alice asks in a low voice.

"That's...r..right there is no way English food can be good," Francis said nervously as he took a step backward.

"Ohhhh, how interesting, how about I prove you wrong," Alice said with a smirk.

"If you can," Francis said.

"All right, then eat this scone, if you think this is disgusting then you win, but if you think it is good then you will have to bow down to me and apologize for saying that English food is disgusting," Alice stated.

"Al...allez bien," Francis said unsurely, remembering the last time he had had a scone and the ending result is not good.

Matthew walked over to see what the commotion was all about. There he found Francis facing off a woman.

Matthew stared at the woman, he can't help but feel that he seem the woman somewhere before. He shakes the feeling off as Francis reach for the scone that was offered to him.

Matthew eyed the scone with concern as the memory of the scone he had when he was in England's care, he shiver at the thought.

"He's not planning to..."

Matthew quickly went over to where the two was standing. "Francis, I don't think that's a good idea," Matthew whisper to his husband.

"It's all right Matthew, I'm sure it can't be as bad as his," Francis whisper back. He slowly put the scone into his mouth and finally after a minute took a bite.

Matthew holds his breath as Francis start chewing. After swallowing Francis was speechless.

Francis never been more shocked in his life, that there will be a day that he actually admits that his food was actually good.

"So how is it frog?" Alice asked with confident.

"It's good," he murmur.

"Huh?! I can't hear you frog," Alice said with a wicked smile.

'She still doesn't have mercy when it comes to Frenchman,' Emily thought with a sigh.

Francis fall down on his knee, "I sorry, forever doubting English food."

"Serve you right frog," Alice said laughing.

Matthew fined this woman to be something, the only one that was able to bring down Francis since "he" disappears.

"Hey this is delicious," came a tiny voice.

"Yes, it's quite a surprise," came another.

Alice thought she was hearing thing, but brushes it off as the voice of the crowd.

Alfred slowly walked up to Matthew, "whoa what happen?"

'Eh! Alfred is actually interested in something?' Matthew thought.

"Eh! This lady here challenges Francis and he lost," Matthew explains in the easiest way he can.

"Hmmmm..." was all Alfred said.

Emily spotted the boy she met on the first day of school, the one that look exactly like her. What shocked her the most is the two man standing next to him look like her too.

Alice attention lifted from the defeated frog to the American. He was now closer; somehow her heart was beating really hard. 'Why am I blushing?' Alice thought as she felt her face burn up.

"Francis are you alright," Matthew said helping him get up.

"I'm alright mi amor," Francis said.

"But I have to say Mademoiselle, your scone is the best I have in a long time, not the best one I have in all of my life. If I may have the honor of knowing your name?" Francis asked.

"Hmph! I will grace you with my name, you may call me Alice," she said.

"Mom, everyone is watching," Emily whisper.

Alice snapped out of her trend. "Oh my, what have gotten into me, I sorry," Alice said facing Matthew.

"It's alright, really," Matthew said.

Matthew was surprise that the woman was talking to him, usually people forget about him in these kinds of situations.

"By the way, this person here is Francis, my husband and over there is my son Daniel and Alfred my twin brother," Matthew said, introducing each of them.

"Nice to meet you," the teen that haven't spoken this entire time said.

'So he is gay,' Alice thought. Well it's not like she have something against gay people, but she want to ask what so damn good about the frog here.

"Hi," was all the other man said.

He was finding the wall more interesting than anything else. "Oh will you guy want to try some of my hamburger?" Alice asked.

She took a burger and handed to Alfred first, she did not know why, but somehow she really want him to eat one.

Alfred looked at the burger in her hand. Matthew watch as his brother took the burger and looked it over like debating over whether to eat it or not. He crossed his finger praying to god that this might be just what he needs to get over his depression.

Alfred wonder when did he stop eating a hamburger, he used to love the fast food so much, but now it just not the same. After Arthur disappears he blamed himself for it.

Alfred unwrap it and took a bite, he stopped. Was this how a hamburger tastes like? It been too long since he last has one. He chew it slowly and then stopped. Matthew holds his breath.

Tear start rolling down the boy's cheek, Alice start to panic. 'Was the burger not to his liking?'

"Are you alright?" Alice said.

"Sorry, it just remind me of something you don't have to worry about me," Alfred said as he finish the burger and wipe his tears.

He turn around and show a small smile, this time it's was not the same one he gave Matthew a few days ago, this one is more like the one Alfred that Matthew used to know. But it only last a second before he went back his usual frown.

He slowly starts walking toward the exit. "I'm going to get some fresh air," Alfred said as he left the room.

**After note: Yea…I make England good at cooking….the reason is because I think that England is bad at cooking because nobody taught him and he didn't have time always of somewhere conquering lands, while other countries develop in culture and their food. Well at lease that what I think…Thanks for reading! Remember to R&R! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What are you thinking back there, you idiot!" Sam yelled, as he finally stops running.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ada asked innocently.

"Don't try to play dumb."

Looking at Sam serious face Ada could only sigh. "Come on, I was just trying to tell Alice about her secret admirers," Ada said.

"Why were you do that? What if Alice realize that and decide to date one of them?!" Sam asked.

"Sam, you're getting a little ahead of yourself that is just the worst case scenario, it's not like it is going to happen," Ada said.

"Well even if it's a 1% possibility, doesn't mean it will not happen. If you were have say more then the pact will be broken," Sam said.

"Pact?"

"It's nothing," Sam said.

"Huh? What's that tell me," Ada said.

"It's none of your business."

"It always not my business. All I been hearing you talk about is Alice this and Alice that, don't you get tire of it?" Ada yelled.

"What is so wrong about talking about the person you like?" Sam argued back.

"You don't even think about my feeling for a second," Ada mumble.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Stop fighting you two," Emily said.

"Emily weren't you with Alice?" Ada questioned.

"Well she was busy with some people," Emily said pointing toward her mother's direction.

"Hey, who are those two talking to Alice?" Sam asked with a dejected face.

"You don't have to worry, one is a Frenchman and the other one is his lover," Emily explained.

"Oh I see," Sam said relieved.

Emily glares at Sam, "give it up already Sam, there is no way I'm handing my mom over to you."

Emily looked at Sam and sighed. She knows for a long time that Ada have a crush on Sam, anyone can tell, but her mother and Sam himself.

She remember that fateful day that caused all of this. It was on Valentine's Day 11 years ago, they have just become friend. Alice assigned them to make a valentine for the person they love most.

_Of course Emily was ready to make a card for her mother, while Ada was making one for her sister._

_Sam didn't have anyone to give it to, since her mother and father are hardly home and he have no sibling. He just sat there looking at the piece of red paper that Alice give to him._

"_What's wrong," Alice said to him._

"_I don't have anyone to give this to," Sam said showing her the piece of heart he cut out._

"_Oh my, what a pretty heart, whoever will receive will be really luck," Alice encourage._

"_I don't need to give it to anyone," Sam said._

"_How about your mommy, I'm sure she will be happy," Alice said._

"_She not home today, she have a meeting over sea," Sam explain._

"_Your father?" Alice suggested._

"_He's coming home late today and I will probably be in bed by then," Sam said._

"_Then how about Emily or Ada, I'm sure they will be happy to receive it."_

_Sam sticks out his tongue. "Ew! I don't want to, they might be my friends, but all girls have cooties," Sam said stubbornly._

_Alice can only sighed in this situation. She find it funny that the Sam that always reading a book too difficult for someone his age he still think like a boy his age. _

_Sam no longer care who he is giving it to even Alice will do._

"_Then I'll give it to you Alice," Sam said giving the heart to her._

"_Is it really okay?" _

_Sam nodded as he handed the piece of heart to Alice. "Thank you Sam," Alice said before making the biggest mistake of her life. _

_She bends down and kissed his cheek. At that moment something inside Sam's little heart changed, he didn't know what it was, but it was beating so loud that he was sure everyone in the room can hear it._

_He had read about it in one of the crappy romance novel he read out of boredom, this is what they call love. Suddenly Alice look more beautiful than she already did, it was funny how he never really looked at Alice._

After that day Sam was not the same anymore. He would follow Alice around all the time, the use to be gloomy Sam was turn to a lovesick fool in matter of seconds.

While it is nice that Sam was happier and more cheerful, but he was stealing her mom away and Emily does not like it one bit.

Looking over at Ada she remembers just how she develops her crush on the fool. It was 3 years ago, when they were still in middle school.

Ada was getting bullied because her family was rich and the other is jealous. Emily tries her best to protect her, but she could only do so much.

That's when Sam steps in after finding out about the situation. He confronted all the people that bullied Ada and beat them up; of course he got suspended afterward. Though that is how the heart of a certain girl was moved.

"But come on, she so nice and pretty and plus her cooking is awesome, who weren't fall for her," Sam said.

"She is way older than you, you know that right?" Ada asked.

"Hey nowadays age don't matter," Sam stated.

"You don't know what she's like when she is at home, she might look like a goody goody in front of everyone else, but once we home she'll complain about all the stuff that doesn't please her. She probably going to complain about the French guy once we get home," Emily stated.

Alice only show her good side to others and her bad side to the people she hate

Sam only shrugged, "hey I love a woman with a little rage." he said as he skip to where Alice is standing offering to help her hand out the food.

"Love is blind huh?" Ada said as sighed with a sad look in her eye.

"..."

When there was no reply, she turns around to find her friend gone.

She saw that Emily was running and shouting at Sam, "bloody hell Sam, I was supposed to help my mother, give that thing to me."

Emily mostly talked in a nice American accent, but sometimes when she snapped she will switch back to her english accent.

Ada could only laugh as she starts walking toward where her friend was helping out Alice.

Out in the parking lot Daniel have his back to the school wall. He have sipped out of the lunchroom when no one was paying attention to him.

He can get by people without being noticed by anyone, he probably inherited it from his maman.

Well it's not like he don't want to be in there, it's just that he need fresh air to think about stuff. He looked up the starry sky and sighed.

"What's with the big sigh?" came a voice.

Daniel jumped at the voice, he turn around and find his uncle standing next to him.

"Hey, Uncle Al," Daniel said.

"What's wrong bud?" Alfred asked.

"Not..thing," Daniel said.

Alfred patted Daniel over the head, "are your parents still bugging you about what state you want to represent?"

Daniel only nodded his head, "maman want me to represent Ontario, but papa want me to represent Paris."

Alfred pulled Daniel into an embrace, "it'll be all right, I'm sure your parent just want the best for you."

"I know, I wish there is another person I can talk to going through the same thing I'm am," Daniel said as he sighed.

"You know that you're the first kid to be born of two country, of course your responsibility is big, but don't worry everything will be alright. Hey, you should enjoy your high school life to the best of your ability, not many country gets to have that experience," Alfred said.

At that Daniel smiled, "merci uncle Al, I feel much better after talking to you, I hope you find the person you trying to find soon," Daniel examined.

Alfred smiled a sad smile, "yeah, me too."

At that Matthew came out the door, "ah there you are Al, I been looking all over for you."

"Mon amour, wait up for moi," Francis said out of breath.

"Daniel there you are, I was wondering where you went," Matthew said running to Daniel.

"Is everything all okay?" asked Francis as he walked over to where Daniel and Alfred stood.

"Oui papa, I was just talking to uncle Al about something," Daniel simply said.

"It's getting late I think we should head back now," Alfred said not taking his eyes off the star.

Matthew exchange look with Francis and turn to face Alfred as they walk to their car. "So Alfred did you have fun today?" ask Matthew hopefully.

Alfred stopped and think about it, "yeah."

With that he stepped into his car and drive away.

Matthew and Francis got into their own car and drove off. It was completely silent until Daniel spoke up.

"Hey maman, did you ever cheated on papa?" Daniel whisper innocently.

Matthew chokes on his water and turn to face Daniel. He glanced at Francis who was driving and said in a low voice, "why would you ask that?"

"It's just that I saw a girl that looks just like me, only she a girl," Daniel said.

Matthew patted his head, "of course I would never cheat on him, more like he will cheat on me."

"Hey, hey there is no way I'll cheat on you," Francis said.

"Are you sure, you were flirting with that woman just earlier."

"Come on mi amour even if I like to flirt you know that my heart only belongs to you."

"Yes, yes I totally believe that," Matthew said.

"Ahhh you hurt my heart mi amour," Francis scowl.

"And Daniel it's not like two stranger can't look alike, the world is wide, you never know right?" Matthew explain to him.

"I guess," Daniel said as he fell asleep soon after.

Alice walks into the living room, "phew I'm bloody tired, those bloody wankers are beastly."

After the man name Alfred left, Alice was busy talking to the other parents about parenting, it was one after there was just no end to it.

"But, did you see that bloody frog, he too full of himself," Alice start to complain.

Just as Emily predicted she have start complaining. "And then, he was so ready to walk away from my table of food, he have the nerve to walk away without trying to even taste my food, just thinking about it gets me angry."

Emily laughed as she sat down next to her mom. "Mom, you should really watch your language."

"Bloody hell, it's not like anyone is here, I hold back on saying curses because it might influence kids in a bad way, when there no kids around at least let me have my freedom," Alice said.

Emily can only sigh, "but you did influence someone, right here."

Alice smiled and patted her over the head, "your different love."

"Hmmmm...Hey mom, what do you think of that man, umm that guy...Alfred was it?"

Alice almost spit out the tea she was drinking, as the question was so unexpected. "Wha..what kind of question is that! Of course not, I'm way too old and he is like what? 19?" Alice said laughing nervously; her red face is not helping to convince Emily.

"I mean, he was hot...I mean he is attracted, but don't worry your mom don't go for younger man," Alice added quickly.

"Really?" Emily looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Really! Anyway why are you asking me this?" Alice asked.

"It's just you keep giving him looks every once in a while when you were talking to the Frenchman," Emily explain.

It was true that she was stealing looks at the man, but was it really that noticeable.

"You think too much Emily."

"Maybe I'm am..." Emily said not really sure.

"Emily, right now I'm not even thinking about looking for someone because I have you. How can I find my own happiness when I can't give you yours first," Alice said as she patted her on her head.

Emily smiled and hugged her mom, "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

The clock struck 12, "oh look at the time; it's time for Cinderella to go to bed."

Emily laughed at her mother's reference, "but mom I want you to know that I'm the happiest daughter in the whole wide world."

Alice smile, she would do anything for Emily, she was just so precious to her.

"Hey you sure it's her?" came a whisper.

"I'm sure, positive even," said another.

"But I'm still not sure, her cooking is so much better than his," said the other one.

"That might just be the god making it harder for us to find him," repulse the other one.

"Well, we'll just wait and see what happens."

Alice thought she heard tiny voice, but that can't be, so she just shrugs it off. It was a tiring day for Alice, she woke up at 5 and worked on the food, afterward she have to take care of the kids(thank goodness they didn't blow up anything when Alice was away to check on the cooking).

But it was really funny, she keep hearing tiny voices, maybe she should get herself checked.

As Alice stare at the paperwork that just came in the mail, she can't help but wonder back to today's event.

For some odd reason she couldn't take the man's smile off her head, it was just for a second, but he smile.

She quickly shake off the image of the man, 'No! No! No! Alice focus.'

She suddenly feels something landed on her shoulder making her shiver. "Hey Ink, this shoulder the same as always," came a tiny voice.

Then Alice felt another thing land on her other shoulder sending another shiver down her spine. "Your right Tink, it's the same old shoulder we use to know."

By now Alice was freaking out, she was too afraid to turn her head and look at the thing on her shoulder. "Hey, Arthur!" the fairy said as she waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Now Tink you know that Arthur goes by a different name now," Ink said.

"Oh that's right, hey Alice can you heard me," Tink wave her hand harder in front of Alice.

"Who..who are you?" Alice ask.

"What you don't remember us? We're your best friend," examine Tink.

"Now, now Tink you know she hasn't gotten her memories back yet," Ink said.

"Oh that's right, I'm just too happy to finally able to see him again," Tink cry.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about? Whose Arthur?" yelled Alice.

"Well it's a long story so I'll let Ink tell it, she a better storyteller than me, the stage is all yours Ink."

"Thank you, now let's sit down and have some tea before we start the story," stated Ink.

"I think tea sounds good about right now," Alice said still in shock about seeing the tiny winged fairies.

After they got their tea, Ink started to explain who she was.

"Well for starter, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Ink and over there is my sister Tink. You see my good lady, you are the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or England for short," Ink said.

Alice froze, "what? How is that possible?"

"Oh, I can answer that for you," Tink said as she waved her hand in the air.

"Well, you see every country have a person to represent them, for example , you are England and the guy you give the hamburger to represents America."

"Wait, wait, wait, your bloody telling me that the guy I just met is America! Wait, don't tell me that Frenchman is the representative for France."

"She caught on pretty quickly, well that's make our job a little easier. Yes that man is the representative of France and the person next to him is the representative of Canada," Tink said with a smile.

"I still don't believe you," Alice stated, crossing her arm.

Ink sighed, "well, whether you believe it or not it's true."

"It's just so much to take in right now, two fairy showing up out of nowhere telling I somehow a country, it very mind blowing."

"If you think that was mind blowing wait until you heard what she have to say next," Tink said as she giggle.

A look of horror cross Alice's face, "wait there's more!"

"Should I tell her or were like to do the honor?" Ink asked as she sips her tea.

"No, you tell her, I not the one telling the story," Tink said.

"Very well, listen well Alice or should I call you Arthur," Ink said with a smile.

Alice was speechless as she stares at the fairy with open eye, "your saying I use to be a guy!"

"You do catch on fast huh! Well before you freak out let me tell you what happened that night 16 years ago," Ink said.

Alice can only nod. And so Ink begin her tale of the incident that changed America into the person he is now.

**After Note: Yeah not really sure where I'm going with this…but I'm just keep writing anything I want I guess…..lol Anyways I make Emily a Mothercon because that's more funnier don't you think? She is all overly protected of her, yeah I like that and Sam little crush on her is sort of cute, but this is usuk so yeah…..The pact thing I'll explain later unless you already guess what it means…anyways thanks for reading R&R **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

_On the night before you disappear, you were worry about whether or not you should tell America that you were pregnant with his child. _

_You keep complaining about whether you should tell him or not._

"Wait a bloody minute, you're saying I was a male and I was pregnant, how does that work?" Alice asked.

"Hmm, how should I say this you country has always been a mystery, so who knows," Ink stated.

"Yeah, I mean you even taking care of some of the children right now," Tink said as she giggle.

"You mean to tell me that the parents I met yesterday were countries?" Alice asked.

"Yep, like little Anya, she is the child of Russia and Prussia," Tink said as she giggle more.

Alice was still dumbfounded. "If you don't have any more question then I'll be continuing the story," Ink said.

_While after you have tea, you went to bed, but before you did you make a terrible wish that curse you to be who you are today. You wished to be a normal citizen, living a normal life, and the god of mischief Loki heard you so he decided to pull a prank on you. _

_Loki change you into a woman, and wipe your memory and when as far as to burn your house down. Furthermore he knows that we saw all of this happen so he took away your ability to see the unknown._

"So how is it that I am able to see you guys again?" Alice interjected.

"Well, he can't take it away your magic powers forever, and beside he gotten bored with this prank already, so his magic power should have weaken" Tink said.

"I see," Alice said in deep thought.

"Also he lowers your magic power so we won't be able to sense you, until now," cried Tink.

"Ahem, ladies may I continue with the story now," Ink said with annoyance. Both Alice and Tink nodded.

_Well after you disappear, a lot of thing went into chaos, there were question as to what will happen to England, if England was gone._

_The countries created search parties and looked for you everywhere. Though you are nowhere to be found. _

_Your countries were stable then, so all the countries soon give up on searching for you._

_So every one of the countries dismiss their search parties, except for one country. He was the one that looked for you the hardest; he even blamed himself for your disappearance. _

_Up till this day he still hasn't given up on searching for you._

Alice blushed for some reason unknown to her, "who..who is he?" she asked even though she already know the answer.

"America of course," yelled Tink happily.

Ink just nodded and smiled. "You know, he even stop eating hamburgers because the last time he have a fight with you it was about hamburgers," Tink said as she giggle.

"So wait if what you say is all true then that means Emily is the child of me and..." Alice said as she just realizes this.

"Yep!" was all Tink said.

Alice blushed at that thought. "You know she was the first child born between countries," Ink stated.

"Huh, but that can't be! Surely there are more children before Emily," Alice examines.

Ink shakes her head, "nope in the past it was either all about war or alliance that nobody was together, but after everyone came into term with their feeling, which is not long ago they realize they can have kids."

"They always thought that Daniel was the first to be born between the countries," Tink giggle.

"Whose Daniel?" Alice asked.

"Oh, he's the child of France and Canada, he was born a few month after Emily, so that make him the second born between two countries," Tink explained.

Alice feel like she seem someone next to the Frenchman, but she can't remember.

"This is too much to take in all at once," said Alice as she sat down. She didn't realize she was standing until she sat down.

"I know it hard to take in, but we need you to be back to a country as soon as possible," Ink stated.

"Why the hurry? Can't we take it step by step, I mean it is already hard enough to believe that I'm actually a man," Alice said before she quickly added, "I mean...umm it's not like I believe you guy, I'm just asking."

Tink and Ink exchange a smile, "still the same Arthur we use to know right Ink." Ink only nodded.

"Well we need you to remember as soon as possible, remember when I say England were stable?" Tink examined.

Alice nodded. "Well it's not for long, England right now is going through a great economic crisis, since you are not there to do the paperwork and run the country, England is slowly breaking apart" Ink explain.

"And if you fell to the bottom, then you will no longer be a country, which means you will die. So to prevent this America is pouring in his money into England to support the people there, now they are ready to sign the pact," Tink said in the most dramatic way possible.

"The pact?" Alice questions.

"Yes, America is deciding to sign a pact saying that he will give all the tax money into helping revive England, but not all the country are happy about this," Ink said.

"That's ridiculous, one person over all the other countries that need more help, what is this man thinking?" Alice said outraged.

"Now, now dear, remember he is doing this for you," Ink remained her.

"Well even so, there have to be other ways to solve this problem, he should cool his head a little," Alice said.

"Well the only other way is for England to come back, so we have to get you to the world meeting being held in 2 weeks," Tink added.

Ink nodded, "that's right, there's that too. Your memory will slowly return to you as Loki's magic is almost gone, you might even turn back to a guy by sometime."

Alice let out a big sigh, "I think I'll go to bed now, please excuse me."

She was tired after the event at school, now she is being told outrageous thing by two tiny little fairy, she need to clear her head.

"Okay, goodnight Alice!" Tink and Ink both said at the same time.

Alice walk up to her room thinking about all the things the fairy had say to her. She shake her head trying to think right. 'I should stop thinking about this, it will only bring bring more stress,' Alice thought before falling asleep.

Alice was dreaming and she knew it, she have a dream about a German guy yelling at everyone to be quite.

She dreams about the perverted French man next to her feeling up anything that moves.

She also dreams about the American standing there laughing at about everything. Alice smile as she fined the laugh to be so nostalgia.

Not far away is a certain pissed off German's house. "WERE YOU GUY LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'M SAYING?!" the German yelled.

"Calm down Luddy," a scared Italian said trying to calm the angry German down.

"Kesesese, that right West, there is no need to be mad."

"Burder, have you forgotten why we are here?" Ludwig said giving a dead glare.

But of course this does not affect the drunken Prussian. "This is just a meeting about taking care of the kiddo right?" Gilbert said.

"If you know then stop drinking and listen to what I have to say."

"Hey I know how to raise my kiddo just fine, there is no way the awesome me need advice on how to take care of my own kid," Gilbert said as he drank another bottle of beer.

All Ludwig can do is sigh at the situation. "Let's just leave that bastard along," said a very annoy Italian.

"Hai, I agree with Romano-san," the short Japanese man sitting next to him said in agreement.

"Moving along where are the others?" Ludwig questions the lack of the father.

"Ivan say he have something to take care of and can't make it," Gilbert said taking another bottle of beer.

"That tomato bastard don't want to leave Maria at home with some stranger, so he's fucking at home now," Romano said crossing his arm.

"Hai, Hercule will just fall asleep, so I left him home with Kei," Kiku said.

"Waaaa Luddy are you alright?" Feliciano asked his husband.

"Don't any of you care about this? Taking care of a child is hard work and we are trying to figure things out together," Ludwig said.

Since taking care of a young child is different from taking care of a premature countries, the countries decide to come together to help each other out. They hold a meeting about every month to check on the progress of each child.

"Anyways, why is it that we have to move all the way to bloody America out of all places?" Romano asked.

"Yeah, I want to know that too," Kiku said.

"Well you all know America's big plan don't you?" Ludwig asked.

They all nodded.

"Well it seems like Norway have picked up some magical signal here, it's small, but he was sure it was Englands magical power," Ludwig explain.

"Wait, you actually believe him?!" Romano said outraged.

"Yes, right now our only way to stop America from going through with his plan is finding England."

"Is he really?" came a whisper.

Everyone in the room jumped. They all turn toward the voice a man hugging a white bear sitting on the couch.

"Who?" the bear asked.

"I'm Canada," Matthew said or whisper.

"WA! Maple bastard why do always sneak up on us?" Romano yelled.

"But I was here the whole time," Matthew pouted.

"Gomen, I didn't see you there Matthew-san," Kiku apologized.

"It's alright; I'm used to it anyways, but is what you say true?" Matthew said hopefully.

Ludwig nodded. "From what Norway told me, he has located England to around this area, we should be able to find him in no time," Ludwig said.

Matthew was overjoyed with the news, finding Arthur might finally change Alfred back to the way he used to be.

"I have to tell Alfred," Matthew said standing up.

"_Warten_, don't be hasty, we're not sure if he is really here," Ludwig said.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked as he sat down once again.

"This is just a hunch Norway had, so it's best not to tell him, he might give his hope up again," He explain.

"Wait so you bring us all the way to America on a hunch?" Romano said outraged.

Romano was about to get up and beat the crap out of Ludwig, when he was stopped by his brother.

"Veeee, Fratello wait, I'm sure Luddy have a reason," Feliciano begged.

"He better have," Romano said as he sat down again.

"_Danke _Feli," Ludwig said smiling.

"_Di niente_," Feliciano said.

"Go on with it already, I'm not here to see you two all lovey dovey" Romano complain.

"Ah yes…" Ludwig said clearing his throat.

"Well, since we only have very little time, we need any hint possible to the whereabouts of England. Also I conclude that since the meeting is held here at the UN, we can kill two birds with one stone," Ludwig explains.

"Veee Luddy you're not really going to kill the birds are you?" Feliciano asked near to tear.

"Idiot, it's just a figure of speech," Romano said.

"I think Ludwig-san is right, we should take any chance at finding Arthur-san, we don't have time to waste."

"But what if he is not here?" Romano asked.

"Well we'll have to deal with that when the time comes," Ludwig stated, with look of determination.

"Whatever," was all Romano said.

"Hey West I thought we were supposed to be talking about our kiddo?" the drunk prussian said.

"Ah that's right, we need to get back on topic everyone," Ludwig said.

As they talked away about the progress of their little ones, Matthew sat there forgotten again, but he didn't mind. He need time to think this over, there was a chance to find Arthur and he is close by.

The Canadian slowly got up and left, of course everyone in the room didn't notice.

If he could not tell Alfred then he can at less tell him. He quickly pulls out his phone and dial in a number.

After four ring someone finally picked up. "Bonjour, this is the lovely Francis speaking, who might this be?" Francis asked.

"Francis! It's me," Matthew whisper.

"Matthieu, what's wrong?" Francis asked.

"I found out where Arthur might be!"

"Angleterre! Where?" Francis asked.

"It just a hunch, but according to what Germany say he is somewhere within the city" Matthew said.

"Hmmm, that doesn't really help much," Francis mumble.

"It's better than running the entire world looking for him," Matthew said with a laugh.

"That is true."

"..."

"Matthieu?! Are you crying?" Francis asked.

"I'm...sorry," Matthew apologized.

"It's okay mi amour, I know Alfred is not the only one that miss him," Francis said.

Matthew was angry at first when Arthur took him away from Francis, but when he saw him try his best to make him and his brother happy, he can't stay angry at him.

Even after Arthur allows him to be independent he will always invite him over for tea, Arthur's food might not be good, but his tea was the best Matthew has ever tasted.

He misses it, the smell of fresh tea and burned scone and the voice of the Brit.

He knows that Arthur was so against him and Francis together because he worries that Francis might hurt him. Francis is always a flirt as any country knows, so Arthur worries that he might cheat on him and end up hurting him.

There is now a hope in Matthew, finding Arthur is the solution to all the trouble.

He still remember the day of the fire, how desperate Alfred have look as they told him that Arthur's house was burnt down and he was nowhere to be found.

"_I'm going to check myself," Alfred said grabbing his coat._

_He ran off so quickly no one was able to stop him._

_It was a silent cold morning as Alfred race toward the direction of Arthur's house. When he got there, there were only burnt pieces of wood left behind. Then reality struck him._

_The roses that Arthur planted were now reduced to ashes. The beautiful western old mansion Arthur lived in was no longer there. He can't ban the door and get yelled at, he could no longer sit in the kitchen and eat his burned scone._

_Tear slowly fall down Alfred ever-so-happy face. By the time Matthew go there he saw Alfred kneeling down and crying into his hand._

"_Al..." Matthew slowly walked up to his brother. He had never seen his brother like this before._

"_Mattie, it's my fault, if we hadn't fought and I can just be honest with myself for once, then maybe this were not had happen to Arthur," Alfred blame himself._

"_Alfred don't say that, it can't be helped it already happen. We can't do anything to change what already happen, we need to look toward the future. We need to look for Arthur," Matthew encourage._

"_Your right Mattie, a real hero won't be here crying here, he need to look for his damsel in distress," Alfred said standing up and wiping his tears away._

Though a few years past and there were still no sign of Arthur, many countries give up after seeing that England was still stable.

Day after day, Matthew watches his brother give into depression, he couldn't watch anymore.

Matthew closed his eye as he remembers the past. "I will find you Arthur," Matthew whispers in determination.

He quietly got in the car and drive off.

Warten – Wait

Fratello and Burder – Brother

Danke – Thank you

Di niente – Not at all

Bonjour – Hello

Angleterre – England

Mi amour – My love

**After Note: Yeah…I thought I should answer why all the character is in New York in the first place. Not much to say, but hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**

Alice woke up to the sound of a scream. Alice run to the living room to see that Emily was on the floor holding a bloom while having a look of shock on her face.

"Emily? What's wrong, and why you're up so early?"

Emily turn and saw her mom coming. "I just thought that maybe you're tired after yesterday, so I was thinking of making you some breakfast, and when I look in the tea cup that was left on the table I saw these tiny thing her" Emily explain.

Alice turned and saw Tink and Ink hiding behind the tea cup Alice forgot to put away.

"So, it wouldn't a dream after all," Alice said as she sighed.

"Hey, Alice don't just stand there help us!" Tink scream.

"Emily put down the bloom love it's all right," Alice said as she help her daughter up.

Emily still looking unsure drop the bloom. "Now Emily love listen, you see you have gained the ability to see the unknown just as I have when I was your age," Alice explain.

Emily looked at her mom with calmer eyes, "so, what you mean to say is that once I turn 16 I will be able to have the ability to see fairies and stuff like them."

Alice nodded, wondering if she will buy the story. Emily face lit up, "that is so swell!"

"I always want to see fairies just like the picture book you read me when I was little," examined Emily. "Hello, sorry if I scared you guys earlier, my name is Emily I hope we can be friends from now on," Emily hold out a finger so the fairies can shake it.

Alice was surprise that Emily actually believe her and what more see the fairies.

Tink and Ink look at each other, and then smiled and shake her hand.

Alice sigh with relief, "now love you better get ready, I'll make us some waffles."

Emily nodded with understanding and then up the stair.

"I can see that she is definitely Alfred and your kid," Ink observe.

Alice blushed, she ignore the fairy's comment and get dressed. She wear her usual work outfit, but this time instead of putting her hair into a bun, she spilt them and put them into a twin tail.

She look herself in the mirror, she look just like how she did when she was working in the orphanage back in England, being immortal do have it goods and bad.

Even if she was a man, she was a woman now, so it's okay to look at the mirror as long as she want. "But really maybe twin tail are not really..." Alice mumble to herself.

Now that she find out she can't age, there is no fighting back from looking young right. She put her hair on a bun because she always have a complex about her face, but now that she know she can't fight it, why not enjoy it.

Well she was debating if this is the hairstyle she was going to wear today, the door rang. She quickly drop what she was doing and opened the door.

"My...Sam and Ada, you guy are early today," Alice said as she play with her hair.

Sam's eye lid up, "Alice your hair!"

"Yeah, I wanted to try something new! Do you guys think it looks weird?" Alice asked, stroking her hair with her fingers.

This does not do good to the heart of a young man in love, especially that of Samuel Goodman.

"No, I think it suit you more than the bun," Sam said, as he intend to hug her.

_Whack!_

"Ow! Not again," examine Sam.

"Well if you don't want to be hit every day then don't hit on my mom all the time," yelled Emily.

"What so wrong about it?" Sam asked.

"Everything!" Emily shout.

"Here we go again," Ada mumble silently at the door way.

"Now, now, calm down both of you. How about we go in and have a nice breakfast?"

"I would love to," Sam said happily.

Ada and Emily can only sigh. As they all walked into the kitchen, they saw a big bowl of waffle mix.

"Man, every time I see the amount of food you eat, it make me wonder how many stomach you have," said Sam.

Emily pouch him in the gut, "that is none of your business how much I eat," Emily snapped.

"Sorry," was all Sam manage to choke out.

As Alice prepare to make the second batch of waffle, she caught a bit of what they were saying.

"Hey, what do you think of Daniel?" Sam said stuffing a waffle into his mouth.

"What about him?" ask Emily.

"I mean he look just like you, you don't think he's your long lost brother do you?" Sam asked.

"That's silly, nowadays there no such thing as that," Emily calmly said.

"What's this about a long lost brother?" Alice asked.

All three jumped. "Umm it's just that in our class there this guy that look just like Emily except he a guy," Sam stated.

Alice then realize who they were talking about it must be the child of France and Canada.

"Humm I see, but Sam don't you think I would know if Emily have a long lost brother," Alice said with a smile.

"I guess," Sam laughed.

Ada and Emily both giggle.

As Emily and her friends left for school, Alice quickly clean up and prepare for the worse.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing?" ask Tink.

"I'm preparing for a battle," said Alice.

"A battle?"

"You'll see," Alice said with confidence.

With that came the sound of cars putting up into the driveway.

Anya was the first to arrive. Today she was here with a guy other than Gilbert, he have the same hair color as Anya and wears a long scarf around his neck.

The past few day it was the same pattern with Kiku arriving the earliest and then follow by Gilbert and Ludwig arriving by car. The Spaniard always come last.

But today was different, Anya have arrive first with the man.

"Hello," the 6 foot tall man said.

Even though he might seem big and scary, Alice can feel that he have a childish side too.

"And who might this be Anya?" Alice asked even though she already know, from what the fairies told her he must be Russia.

"This is my папа," Anya said with a big smile.

"I see how do you do, Mr.." Alice said as she hold out her hand to shake his.

"You can call me Ivan," Ivan spoke with a heavy Russian accent.

"Konnichiwa, Alice-san, ah and Ivan-san," came Kiku's voice.

"Ah, if it isn't Kiku, have you decided if you want to become one with me yet?" Ivan said with a childish grin.

"Um, no I still have to think about it," Kiku said as he hand Kei to Alice and quickly rush off. Alice don't blame the poor man, she would ran too if that was the first thing someone say to you first thing in the morning. He turned around to wave to little child sleeping in her arm, before leaving in a hurry.

Soon after the Russian kiss Anya good bye and slowly walk toward his car and drive off.

"BYE папа!" Anya yell, her voice can wake the whole block up.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BASTARD OF A BROTHER," came an even louder voice that scare the living hell out of Alice.

"Ve~, I'm sorry fratello," came another voice.

Alice saw two Italians walk up the lawn, one holding Maria and the other holding Bel.

"Hello," Alice said politely.

"Ve~Ciao you must be Alice I heard so much about you from Bella, she just love you," the Italian with his eye close said.

"Oh, you must be Feliciano, and you must be Romano, right?" Alice said with a smile.

"That's right how do you know our names pretty lady," Feliciano said.

"Oh, I heard about you two a lot from Antonio and Ludwig," Alice simply said.

"Oh, really," Feliciano giggled.

"Hmp! That bastard can die for all I care," Romano said harshly, but if you look close enough you can see the tiniest blush forming on his face. 'I can tell where Maria got her personality from,' Alice thought.

"Fratello, that not very nice, you know that Antonio loves you more than anyone in the world," Feliciano said sweetly.

Romano turned his face, probably from blushing too hard. Alice know this because she is the same she don't want people to know that she was blushing so she turn her head away. She got a feeling she'll get along with Romano if she try.

They dropped off their child and quickly went off somewhere. Alice notice that everyone that came to drop off the kids was anxious about something. Though Alice just shrug and went inside to prepare for a hell of a day.

"Hey Maria, give the awesome me some of your clay," Anya said.

"Bastard you have your share of clay," Maria said.

It was creative thinking time, and Anya trying to steal some of Maria's share of clay.

This scene remind Alice so much of when Emily was little and would fight with Ada for the clay and other stuff. Alice only chuckle at the memory.

"Now girls, behave yourself and Maria you shouldn't use that word, would you want people saying mean things to you?" Alice scold.

"But my mamá always say the word, how come she won't get into trouble," Maria pouted.

There that again, but this time she was prepared.

"Your mama is a adult and only adult can use these words, if little kids use these word they will be swallowed by Steve," Alice said.

"whc es Steve?" Bel asked.

Alice smiled to herself, "you see the Steve is an alien from outer space that came to earth to eat naughty children's. And the most frighten thing is..."

"Is!" all the children said at the same time. Alice look at all of them, their eyes were full of fear, even Kei have his eye open with fear, and that means something.

"Is that if it catch you it'll will tickle you to death," as Alice said this she start to tickle all of them at the same time. It was one skill she master during her time working as a nanny, even though most of the time it is useless.

All the kids start laughing now, the room was full of happy laughter.

After a while Alice stopped, dropping on the floor beside the kids out of breath. "Now I want all of you to promise me to never say curses or anything or Steve might get you."

Everyone nodded their head. Alice smile as the trick actually work.

"Hey Alice, I'm hungry," Anya said as she rubbed her tummy showing that she was very hungry.

"Okay everyone, go wash your hands while I make us some lunch," Alice said clapping her hand to get everyone's attention.

"What's for lunch Alice?" Maria asked.

Alice smiled, "it'll be a secret."

After everyone washed they came into the kitchen smelling all sort of smell. There were pasta, paella, tomato and many other food on the table.

"I was not sure what food suits you guys so I make a whole bunch of stuff," Alice stated. "Think of this as your welcome party, I hope you guys are hungry," Alice added.

4 pairs of eye widen as they look at all the dishes that was on the table some they know well, some that are foreign. Without a second through the kids were digging in, Alice watch at their joyful little face enjoying the food.

"Hmm! This is pretty good," said Tink.

Alice was surprise as she completely forgot that Tink and Ink was there. "Don't scare me like that," whisper Alice.

"Well, we're the one who should be scared, I mean Arthur was never really good at cooking but you are," stated Tink.

"Tink dear, Arthur's food was always bad because he never have the time to properly learn how to make meals, he always bury himself with work, so now that he turn to Alice he have more time on his hand to actually learn how to cook," said Ink.

"Ohhhh, I see," Tink nodded.

"Was I really that bad of a cook back when I was Arthur?" Alice question.

Both of the fairies nodded. Alice wonder just how bad her cooking use to be when she was Arthur, judging by the fairies faces it was not a good thing.

After lunch it was nap time, but everyone won't go to sleep, even Kei won't go to sleep and you know something is up. "What's wrong everyone?" Alice asked softly.

They all look at Alice and burst into tears. "We're scare Steve might come and get us," Maria said.

Alice only sighed, maybe she went a little too far with the Steve thing. She only got the idea from the horror show Emily like to watch, most of the time she think that scary show was stupid, but this one even got her scare.

She shiver at the thought of the monster, she have nightmare for weeks. Emily and her decide to seal the thing and never let it out in the light ever again.

"It's all right kids, if Steve really come and get you, then all you have to do is get a adult. He is scare of adult so it will run away when they see one, so if I'm here it will never get you guys." Alice said, hoping this will help them calm down.

"But..." Anya pouted.

They all started to cry once again. There was no helping it, Alice could only think of one way to calm them down.

She quickly left the room of crying children and came back holding a box. She first pulled out a sticker.

"Now Anya didn't you say you were awesome just like you mama?" Alice asked.

Anya only nodded. "Then you shouldn't cry any more or your awesomeness will escape from you, so here to hold your awesomeness I shall present you with this awesome sticker," Alice said as she handed her the sticker. This bring a smile to Anya's face as she put the sticker on her hand.

"Now Maria, didn't you say that tomatoes always remind you of your mama and papa?" Alice asked turning to Maria who was sleeping next to Anya.

Even though these two always fight, they are still friend.

Maria nodded. "Here," Alice handed her a big tomato plushie, "if you have this then your mama and papa will always be here with you." Maria stopped crying and hugged the tomato.

She hold out a pillow to Kei, "now Kei I know you love to sleep, you don't want to never sleep again do you?" Kei shake his head. "Here a big fluffy pillow to help you sleep well," Alice put the pillow under Kei's head and patted him as he drifted off to sleep.

"Now, Bel," Alice said as everyone drift off.

"What should I do with you?" Alice asked as she wiped the tear that formed on Bel's eye.

She have heard some little things about every country, and what she heard about Italy is that he is a pasta loving idiot, so she decide to try her luck.

"I'll make pasta for you again if you stop crying." Alice said hoping this will work. After hearing the word pasta Bel's face lit up, and quickie fall asleep. Alice chuckled as how well that worked out.

Alice love the innocent side of children, they're like little angels each one of them, even though they are little devil when they are awake. Alice sat down and drink her tea as she took a little nap herself.

"Arthur, don't leave," Alice heard someone shout. She turn around to find a little boy running toward a man dress in colonial time outfit, he was trying to put a man back.

When the man turn around all Alice can look at was the eyebrows they were huge, but somehow fit his face. Next Alice notice his messy blond hair and his glowing green eyes like hers.

She conclude that this man was Arthur. "Please don't go Artie," said a little boy

"Now, love it won't be long, don't worry you'll be able to see me before you know it," Arthur said as he patted the little boy on the head before he got on the ship. The next second as Alice blinked she was on the ship with the man.

He was waving at the little boy before he turned to her, "you see that kid?" Arthur asked.

Alice would not sure if he was talking to her, but she nodded anyways. "He's my most important person to me in the world," he said.

"Isn't he to you too?" he ask. Alice eye widen, "well.." she started. She don't know the answer.

"All you need to do is remember, he's waiting you know," Arthur said as he point to shore. "Go, go to him he need you the most now." the man said before pushed Alice off the ship.

"Wait! I still need to ask you something," Alice shout into the darkness that overcome her.

"Alice! Alice!" she heard someone shout her name.

When she open her eye she find them to be wet, she wiped the tear that was falling down her cheek as she stare at four tiny face staring back at her.

"Alice, don't cry, your awesomeness is escaping, here I'll give you my sticker so please the cry," Anya said as she stick the sticker onto her hand.

Alice smiled and patted her on the head, "I'm alright loves, sorry to worry you guys."

Everyone breathe out a sigh of relief as their caretaker stood up. "What did you dream about?" Maria asked.

"I was dreaming about long time ago, it just brought back sad memories, what dream did you guys have?" Alice asked them.

"I have a dream, I was playing in the snow with you and we drink lots of hot chocolate," Anya said excitedly.

"I have a dream, where you and I are picking tomato in the tomato field we have in Spain," Maria said with a shy smile.

"Sleeping...Alice..Greece...cat.." yawn Kei before falling asleep again.

"PASTA," was all Bel said.

Alice always wonder why pasta is the only word Bel can say properly. Though Alice felt that she was in everyone of their dreams make her happy because it means they actually like her and care about her enough to worry about her.

Alice felt really touched and hugged all of them.

**After Note **

Папа - Dad

Fratello - Brother

Ciao - Hello/Good bye

Yep, Emily can see fairies too, I guess I want Emily to look like female America and also have a little of England inside her…and also I always see that adults like to scare kid with make up monster so yeah, since I can't come up with any good on…true me the first one I can't up with was so bad I don't even want to remember it's name…so yeah the only creepy thing that comes to mind is Steve for those that don't know check out Heaton (that thing was sad) but anyways…Thanks for reading! R&R


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**

Having gym first period is not a good way to start off the day for most teens, especially for Emily.

This morning have been more than weird, suddenly out of nowhere she can see fairies. The whole 'when you turn 16 you'll be able to see fairies' excuse were so not believable.

She knows that her mother is hiding something from her and its bugging her too much.

"Attendant time!" the coach yelled.

Everyone in the gym start to line up, as the coach yelled out their names they will answer with a "yes" or "yes sir".

"Bonnefoy!"

"Yes..." came a whisper.

"You're voice is too small Bonnefoy! Louder!" the coach commended.

"Yes!" the boy try to yell, but only a whisper came out.

Emily looked at the boy the coach was giving a hard time and realizes that he was the boy that she ran into on the first day of school.

"When have he been in our class?" Emily question, pointing to the boy.

Ada and Sam both turned their head to the direction she was point. "Dude, I have no idea he was in our class and I could have sworn I know everyone in our class," Sam said.

Sam was what people call the class clown; he gets along with about anyone and everyone. So he become popular in the class and no one will not know him and there is no one he will not know.

"What are you guys talking about, he been in our class since the first day of school," Ada said.

"Then enlighten me." Sam said.

"He is Daniel William Bonnefoy, 15 years old," Ada said with pride.

With Ada it's all about gather information on people, her motto is "know your enemy better than you know yourself." Though no one was really her enemy, she just likes to know about people before they know about her, she usually the one you go to for gossip.

"He is a quiet type and his noticeability is very low, with those two combine, no wonder he is often overlooked," Ada explain. "Not to mention he doesn't have much friends and the jerk like to pick on him."

Emily can't help but have this weird overwhelming feeling like she want to protect him, but she don't know why. It could be because he has a resemblance to her.

"Goodman!" the coach seems to give up on the boy and moved along.

"Yes, sir!" Sam yelled loudly.

"Kirkland! Ahh just the person I want to talk to," the coach said with a smile.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll be frank, I have a little old crush on your mother, why don't you do me a favor and introduce us?" the coach asked.

'Oh great here we go again,' Emily thought.

Ever since this morning about 4 male teacher have come up to her asking about her mother, which annoy her to no end.

"Sir, this is something I cannot help you with, maybe you can talk to her when she come to school again," Emily suggest.

The coach only nodded before going back to taking attendant. "What's with him," Sam said in annoyance.

"Hey Emily you can't possibly be thinking of hooking Alice with him right?" Sam questioned.

"Of course not, all I have to do is prevent my mom to come to school for the next 4 years and it'll be fine," Emily said with a smirk.

"How will you do that?" Ada asked.

"I have plans," she said with a smirk.

Today game was dodge ball. Emily thinks that whoever invented dodge ball was an idiot, it was just a game to give people excuses to hit the other person with a ball.

She spotted Daniel on her team and went over to him.

"Hi!" It was not like she said it really loud, but it still surprise the smaller boy.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Emily questioned.

"No, it's okay I just didn't expect anyone to talk to me," he said nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous I won't bite," Emily said with a laugh. Though this does not amuse the boy at all.

"I believe I run into you on the first day of school?" she said, trying to start a conversation.

He nodded. "Well I'm really sorry about that, I haven't introduced myself my name is Emily Kirkland," she hold out her hand.

Daniel was hesitant for a while before finally taking her hand. "I'm Daniel," he said with a smile.

It was the first smile she saw on the boy's face and this makes her smile too. "Hey Emily stop chit chatting and come help me,"Ada said out of breath.

It seem an intense battle have broken out between Ada and Sam who was on the other team. "Alright be right there," she said as she picked the ball up.

She stopped in her track and turn to face Daniel, "hey how about you have lunch with us later?" Emily asked.

The boy nodded and Emily smile as she threw the ball, knocking the life out of the boy she just hit.

After seeing that everyone backed away from Emily. "Here it is! Emily's power ball," Sam said nervously. He does not want to be hit with that ball.

Despite being friends for years, Sam still could not figure out how Emily was this strong. When they were little there were one time Sam accidentally pours orange juice on her drawing and she was so angry she lifted up the bookshelf like it was nothing.

Though nothing really happen since Alice came to stop her, and everything end with Sam apologizing to her.

After many blood and tear the game ended in Emily team winning.

Alfred was sitting on the bench at the nearby park, he didn't know what draw him there, maybe he just needs a walk.

Sitting there silently he begins to think about Arthur, the love of his life. He was his caretaker when he was just a small country, giving him support.

At first he loved him as a brother, but as the years goes by, he couldn't help thinking about Arthur that way. It make him mad, mad at himself for falling in love with Arthur and mad at Arthur who always treat him like a kid.

But before he knows it, he had declared independent from the country and was free. He regarded it sometimes, but if it can make him see him as a grown man instead of a weeping baby than the sacrifice was enough.

The last time he saw Arthur was at the war of 1812, where he burned down his house. A hundred years later where every old war was forgotten, everyone was focus on the big war that is happening, that is when he had reunion with Arthur again.

"_England! Hey England! I become part of the Allies!" America happily run up to the man._

"_America, it is not proper to run in the hallway. 200 years have pass and you're still like this," England shaking his head._

_This hit America hard as the whole reason for his independence was to get England to treat him as a equal. Even after he declared independents, nothing has change. _

"_Hey England, I will be your hero and end this war," America said as he run off inside the meeting room._

_England just shaked his head, "he never change, that git."_

_All during the war, America try to prove to England that he was grown up, but every time he try, England will always find fault in it. America was getting tired by the end of the great war, he was determine by the next great war to prove he's worthy of standing next to him, not as a boy, but a man._

America thought of all the silly things he uses to do to try to get Arthurs Attention. He smiled while staring into the sky.

"Hey it's uncle Al!" came a voice.

Alfred sat up and saw 4 little toddlers running toward him, one of them fell and start crying. Alfred quickly stands up and ran over to the toddler.

"You okay kiddo?" he asked.

"Waaaaaaaa," the toddler continues to cry.

Alfred didn't know what to do; he was stuck until he heard someone calling. "Bel are you alright?" a woman's voice.

Alfred recognized that voice, he had just heard it a few days ago. "You should be more careful," the woman said as she held Bel up.

"Oh!" was all she can said when she notice Alfred.

"...Hi," was all Alfred said.

Alice looked up and saw a man and immediately recognized him as Alfred Jones, or the United Stated of America. She was shocked as she didn't know what to do in this situation, she was not prepared to meet him today.

"...Hi," he said awkwardly.

Alice got up and brush the dirt off of her dress and quickly replied with a hello.

"So...you're the one taking care of these kids," Alfred said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah...do you...do you know them?" was all Alice can muster out.

'Of course he knows them! I'm an idiot!' Alice yelled inside.

"Yeah.." was all he said.

"I haven't properly introduce myself yet right, my name is Alice, Alice Kirkland," at that Alfreds eye widened, just like the other countries reaction.

"Is something the matter?" Alice asked.

"Nothing...I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones," he said holding out his hand to shake her.

She slowly reach for his hand, the moment they touched, both felt a chill

The kids had left to play in the playground, leaving the two awkward adult on their own. Alice sat down on the bench next to Alfred, both stayed didn't know what to talk about.

"Ah.." both started to said, but when they realize that the other had spoken first they blushed.

"Ummm you go first," Alice said.

"I just want to thank you for the hamburger you give me yesterday, it was really good," Alfred said.

"No problem, cooking is one of my specialties," Alice said looking down embarrassed.

"You know you remind me so much of someone I know long ago, yet different," Alfred said looking up at the sky.

"Really?" was all Alice mention to said.

"Yeah, you talk like him and sort of remind me of him, with your blond hair and green eye just like his...but you're different in cooking, his food is really terrible," he said with a laugh as if he remember something.

Alice didn't know how to replied, it was awkward, very awkward. Two complete stranger that hardly ever spoken to each other was sitting next to each other. Alice knows that she might have known him when she was Arthur, but right now she knows nothing about him.

"So how do you know the kids?" Alice asked.

"Hmm? Oh, the kids. I work with their parent I suppose," he said.

"What do you do exactly?" Alice asked out of curiosity. The fairies had told him she was a country, but did not give the detail as to what countries really do.

"Well, you know signing paper, organizing file, basically a lot of paperwork" was all he said.

"I see that sound terrible, it must be a headache to fill out all those paperwork," Alice replied.

"Yeah, there was one time, where they give me a whole desk of paper to look over, and then I have to stay up 3 day and 3 night just to finish the paper...and then," Alfred continued.

Alice listened as the man rumble on about his work and worry. At that moment, the thick ice between the two broke and Alfred found himself enjoying talking to her, it was the most fun he had in years.

He didn't know why but the talking to Alice, It just feel like every problem was lifted off his shoulder. After they got over their awkwardness they talked about many thing, they had a debate about which was better coffee or tea.

They were having so much fun that they didn't notice the time until Alice saw the clock on the building across the street.

"Oh, my it's this late already! I must go," Alice said. She went over to the playground to call the child who was starting a game of tag. She bid a farewell to Alfred and quickly left.

Alice looked back to see Alfred leaving the other way, looking at his back a tight pain appear in her chest. She wants to run after him and tell him the true, but something stopped her from doing so.

"Arice?" Bel said, pulling on her hand.

"Oh, yes what is it?" Alice said, snapping out of her thought.

"Arr yau okey?" Bel asked, tilting her head.

Alice smiled at the cute gesture and patted her on the head, "yeah."

But she know that she is not all right, his face was just bothering her so much.

**After Note:**

Ummm…I'm not going to make an excuse for updating so late, because that's just silly. I didn't give up on the story; it's just that I can't bring myself to upload it somehow. It was just sitting there ready to upload, but I just ignored it, really sorry about that. It's just that my laziness got the better of me, Hetalia season 5 almost coming to an end and just thought that I should end this soon and start on another one I been planning on for a while….well anyways really sorry for being late! DX Enjoy! R&R


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**

"Nice to meet you all," Daniel said while bowing his head at a 90 degree angle.

"Whoa dude, you don't have to be so polite," Sam said.

"That's right Daniel, you don't have to pay attention to this useless guy," Ada said.

"What was that?" Sam said with anger.

"You heard me, I say you are a useless, perverted, good for nothing dumb ass!" Ada said with a smirk.

"Hey I only hear you call me useless," Sam pouted, cleanly not happy being called those thing.

Daniel just stand there, didn't know what to do in this situation. "Are you sure you don't have to break up the fight?" Daniel asked nervously.

"It's okay, it happen all the time. It's just their way to release their sexual tension," Emily said with a laugh.

"Hey!" both Sam and Ada said at the same time.

"There is no way I like this asshole!" Ada said facing away from them clearly blushing.

"That's right, the only one I love is Alice, I will never to be unfaithful!" Sam said.

"There you go again, there is no way you can ever land on Alice, she obviously have better choice than you," Ada said.

"What?! There is no one that can make her happier than I can!" Sam said proudly.

"What was that Sam, there is no way you can make my mom as happy as I can!" Emily said, joining in the fight.

"Also there is no way I'm going to let you have my mom, how disgusting will it be if you become my step-dad," Emily shiver at the idea.

"Why not, how about you start calling me dad from now on," Sam said.

"Ewwwww!" both Emily and Ada said while sticking out their tongue.

Then out of all the shouting and fighting came a laughter they never heard before. They turn around to find Daniel laughing at them.

The trio looked at each other and start laughing along with him. "Oh! I'm sorry, I..." Daniel quickly apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong?" Ada said.

"You should laugh more, it's cute," Emily said.

Daniel didn't know how to answer, all he did was nod.

"Come on, finish your lunch quicker or we'll miss next class!" Sam said.

"And when did you ever care about class?" Ada mocked.

"Hey I may not look it, but I'm a excellent student," Sam said.

"Yeah right!"

"But...but Sam did get the highest score on the last test," Daniel said.

Both of them looked at him, he wonder if he have done something he shouldn't have.

Then Sam start to cry, Daniel went into a panic. "I'm sorry..I'm sor..." Daniel try to said before getting tackle by Sam.

"Wha..?" Daniel was confused by the man's action.

"Thank you! Your a real bro!" Sam shout.

"Yo..u..r wel...come..?" Daniel mention to choke out.

"You have no idea how long I waited to have a male friend that not either after Ada or Emily! And the only person to stand up for me!" Sam cried out.

"Daniel you shouldn't said things like that or it'll get to his head," Ada whisper.

"Is that so..." Nonetheless this make him really happy that someone was so joyful being friend with him.

"Wait friend?" Daniel weren't sure that they were friend yet, all these years he thought that friends are make after one get to know each other, it wasn't a simply thing to just become all of a sudden right?

"Yeah we're friends what else would we be?" Emily question.

"Classmate, I mean can we really become friend just like that? Don't we have to get to know each other first?" Daniel asked.

"There is no need for such thing, if we think you're our friend then you're our friend nothing more nothing less," Sam said popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

"That's right, for once I agree with Sam," Ada said.

All three of them smile in front of him, he have never felt this joy before, of having friend.

"Yes, let me reintroduce myself. I'm Daniel Williams Bonnefoy, please to meet you all!" Daniele said with glee.

All three turn to each other and smile.

After the kids left with their parent, Alice sat at the kitchen counter and thought about Alfred.

She can't not denial that the little kid that keep appearing in her is not Alfred anymore. They both have the same sad eye, as if they have been abandoned.

"What's wrong Alice dear?" Ink asked.

"It's nothing really," Alice sighed.

Tink fly over to sit on her shoulder, "well you don't look okay to us."

Alice give another loud sighed. "It's just that...I been thinking about Alfred," Alice with a blush.

"Ohhh, come on you can tell us anything," Tink tease.

Ink nodded while she drinks her tea. "That he must be someone important to me, my heart hurt so much just from seeing him like that," Alice confess.

"Yes, you rise him and everything of course you care about him!" Tink shout.

"And the fact that you love him more than a brother now," Ink added.

"Stop every time you guy say that it just make me sound like some pedo!"

"You are if you think about it," Ink said, deep in thought.

"Stop making thing more complicated!" Alice said burying her head in her arms.

"Alice you only have 3 day until the conference, you have to shape up!" Tink shout, trying to make the situation better, but it only backfire.

"And there is that too! What am I going to do, my memory not even back yet!" Alice said, bury herself deeper into her hand.

"Isn't there anything you guy can do to help me remember!" Alice pouted.

"Sorry there is nothing that we can do," Tink said flying to sit next to Ink.

Alice does not know what to do anymore, it was like trying to finish a project that was due the next day.

Her mind went back to the problem, and that is stopping America from passing the pact.

"I decide to talk Alfred my identity!" Alice suddenly said.

"What, but why?" Tink asked.

"This can't go on forever, I need to put this to an end!" Alice said, standing up she hurry to her grab her purse.

"Wait Alice think this over, will he really believe that you're England?" Tink said.

"I don't care, he might think I'm crazy, but I feel like I must do it!"

"Why not try it? It just might work!" Ink said, placing down her drink and flying to sit on Alice shoulder.

"Really Ink, I thought you will be against this," Tink complain and fly to sit on Alice's other shoulder.

"By the way Alice, do you know where America's house is at?" Ink asked.

Alice paused, she blushed. "Of course..." she started avoiding eye contact with the fairy.

The two fairies just look at with a smirk. "...Not why would I know his address," Alice finally admit.

"We know just follow us," Ink said.

"Thanks," Alice mumbled as she start following the fairies.

After a while Alice arrive in a normal house in a normal neighborhood, you won't think that a country live here. Though the garden look horrible!

"Are you should this is the place?" Alice said examining the house.

She thought she would be faced with a mansion, not some regular house.

"Yeah, countries can't afford to stand out too much, they move every 10 year to a new location for people not to suspect anything," Tink quickly explain.

"Is that so," Alice said.

Alice approach the door and looked at the doorbell. "Here goes nothing!" She said before pressing the doorbell.

The bell ranged for a while, but no one came to the door.

"I wonder if he is out?" Alice asked out loud.

Just before she was about to leave the door open to reveal Alfred in a plain white t-shirt and sweat pant, holding a bucket of ice cream.

"I say I'm not interest in your religion! God this is a free country people what don't you...get," Alfred pause as he finally looked up and see that it was Alice at the doorway.

"Oh hi," Alfred waved, kind of awkward.

After finally seeing Alfred, all her plan to reveal her identity flu out of her head. She didn't know what to say anymore.

"Ummm..." Alice hesitated.

"So...how are you?" Alfred said trying to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Ummm fine, since the last hour you saw me..." Alice said with a laugh.

"Oh right, so what brings you here? And how did you know I live here?" Alfred question.

"Ahhhh...look I brought some food why don't we go in and talk," Alice suggest, trying to avoid explaining that two fairies lead her to his house.

Alfred was pushed into his house by some lady he met not long ago and talked to for a few hour. Not only does she know where he lives she know that he was hungry, well the day could have gone weirder.

As they sat down on the table in the kitchen, he observe that Alice appears to be nerves for some reason and mumbling to herself.

"Ummm is there something you want?" Alfred asked.

Alice was surprise by the sudden voice and jumped a little, "umm yeah just trying to see how I'm going to say this."

Alfred look at her, puzzled he got up and took hold of the coffee cup. "Want some?" He asks.

"No thanks I prefer tea," Alice said still in deep thought.

'Just like Arthur,' he thought with a sad smile. He poured the coffee and sat down again, waiting for what the person in front of him have to say.

Finally she started to speak, "ummm I just want to say...um...is there something bothering you?" Alice asked.

Alice sweat drop, 'your not suppose to say that, get it together and tell him about It already!'

"Well there have been something that been bothering me," Alfred said, sadly.

Alice was surprise that Alfred was willing to talk about this.

'I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell my problems to her, I wonder why, maybe it's because she remind me of Arthur maybe,' Alfred thought.

"Umm, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Alice said.

"Ah, no it's just that I want to talk to someone, since Mattie have his own family I don't want to bother him with my trouble," Alfred said with a sad smile.

All Alice want to do at that point was to pat Alfred's head and pull him into a big hug. Alice mentally slapped herself, 'what is wrong with me today if I hug him now he'll really think I'm a weirdo.'

"But why me? I mean we only ever spoken once?" Alice ask.

"I actually don't know, it's just something about you that remind me of someone I use to, maybe that's why I feel like I can tell you my problem," Alfred said.

Alice blushed, "I...I see, who is that person may I ask?"

"His name is Arthur Kirkland, he went missing 16 years ago," Alfred said sadly.

"Oh," was all Alice can said.

Alice fall into silent, waiting for him to continue. Alfred chuckled as he seem to recall a fond memory, "you know the last time I seem him we were arguing about hamburgers, don't you think that's silly."

Alice nodded. "I always fight with him, whenever we met. Even when I try to be understanding it'll always turn into a fight. Don't get me wrong now, I actually like the time we fight, every time we do it felt like he actually paying attention to me. Once he yell at me because my necktie was crooked," Alfred said with laugh.

"You must really like him then," Alice said.

Alfred nodded, "I think I might even love him."

If Alice was drinking something right now she would have spit it all out. She looked at her hand, trying to avoid looking the man in the eye, since she know she must be blushing really hard right now.

"I try looking for him," Alfred continue, "but I could never find him."

Alice saw that the man was within tears, "do you think he hate me that's why he decide to disappear so he would not have to deal with me anymore?"

"Of course not, if he yelling at you that means he care about you, if he hates you he won't go and notice thing such as a crook necktie unless they really care about you," shouted Alice.

She notice what she was doing and quickly said, "sorry."

Alfred shake his head, "it's all right, you don't need to apologies, I think what you say is true, maybe he really care about me."

Alfred smiled, but that didn't last long, "but why did he disappear, maybe it really is my fault maybe I push him too far, maybe I'm taking his kindness for granted, maybe..."

Alice had enough of him, she stand up and raise her hand and smack the United State of America across the face. "Stop being so bloody depress, I sure there's a good reason why he disappeared all of a sudden, stop blaming yourself, and quit acting so emo," Alice shout.

Somehow this have become a discussion about his problem, even though Alice came to tell him about Arthur, but not in this situation.

Alfred eye as he saw tears roll down this strange woman's face. She stand up and patted him on the head, "I'm sure everything will be alright." She put him into a hug.

Suddenly Alice feel faint like she isn't herself, all the memory start floating into her head. Memories that was not her, but feel so familiar.

She saw the hundred year war, the Austrian Succession, the industrial revolution, and the many more, but the one that she remember clearly was the revolutionary war.

Then everything blackout.

'Yeah thinks just got weirder,' Alfred thought.

**After note: **

**Hmmmm...where do I go from here...really running out of idea! R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emily and the gang hide behind the bushes of a house.

"Ahh my sweet mademoiselle, why are you not out yet. That guy must be doing something unspeakable to her right now. Let me go I must go save her," Sam shout.

"Calm your butt," Ada said.

"How can I be calm when the love of my life might be in danger! It been 2 hours since she went in!" Sam shout.

After saying their farewell to Daniel, the gang headed to Emily's house to hand out for a bit.

That's when they saw Alice rushing out of house in a hurry.

_"Hey where is Alice going?" Ada asked._

_"I don't know, she never mention about going out anywhere today," Emily said._

_"I have a bad feeling about this," Sam said holding onto his stomach._

_"What the Nachos at lunch finally getting to you?" Ada remarked._

_"Guys it's not time to be fighting! I need to know where my mom is going," Emily shout._

_"Mom never leaves the house unless it's something important, she could at less call me before she leave to go somewhere" Emily said._

_"Well maybe she don't know how to use the cellphone?" Sam said._

_"Don't be silly Sam in this time there's no way someone can't even use a cellphone," Ada said._

_"Ah, she have a very old style phone in her living room, you know the one that you spin the number with your finger," Sam said._

_"Ahh, you see my mom is not good with modern technology, she don't even know how to use a computer," Emily said._

_Everyone fell silent. "Well, she could of had called me on that phone, I want to know where she is going!" Emily shout._

_"Maybe she meeting her lover, just kidding," laughed Ada, but when she turn around she saw the most serious face on both Sam and Emily._

_"Guys calm down, I was just kidding," Ada protected, but the two were not listening._

_"Ada, you go tail my mom and keep in contact with us through our phone, Sam come with me we have something to discuss," Emily order._

_"What is it that you can't say to me," Ada question, a little hurt they were keeping something from her._

_"From here on only the PAK will handle this," Emily said._

_"The PAK?" Amanda question._

_"Just go...we'll meet you after I'm done speaking to Sam," Emily said._

_Ada only nodded as she follow the running Alice. All of that led them to Alfred's house, where they saw Alfred opening the door and walk in with Alice. _

That was 2 hours ago.

Emily paced in front of the house "what the bloody hell are they doing in there, if she don't come out in a hour, we'll just have to break in," said Emily.

"Umm, isn't that against the law?" Ada stated.

"I don't bloody care, all I know is that my mom could be in a lot of danger right now, who knows what that perverted sicko is doing to her," Emily shout.

"But how do you know that?" Ada ask.

"I don't know! I just bloody do," Emily shout with a heavy English accent.

Emily can speak a perfect English accent though she only speak it around her mother or when she is very angry.

"I can't take this anymore, I coming my sweet Alice," Sam shout as he try to climb over the gate.

"Wait, just a bloody minute!" Emily shout.

"That's right Sam, we should think this over," Ada said.

"I coming too!" Emily shout. Ada almost fell over. She sighed. 'I guess there's no helping it when it come to her mom.' Ada thought as she climbed over the gate with her friend.

_"England, I want to be independent!" Alfred shout._

_"Don't be silly Alfred, there is no way you could do that! You're still a small country, there is a big world outside, you don't know anything it's safer here with me, right," England stretch out his hand to little America._

_But America was not little, actually he was taller than England now._

_America's face turn dark, "I'm serious England, I not your brother or anything stop treating me like I don't know anything!" America shout before running out of the room._

_"America wait!" England shout._

_Alice was watching the whole scene, tears was running down her cheeks. Then a flash came another scene where the White House was burning and England and Canada standing over a tearful America._

_"This is what you get! It serve you right, I told you, you were not ready" England said before leaving the tearful America behind._

_The next scene shows a terrible war and England was deadly hurt. And the next scene where the always cheerful America came and declared himself a hero._

_Alice laugh as if relief._

_The next scene and the next one, all of them coming back to her._

Alice quickly sat up cover in sweat. She was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright," Alfred said placing a cup of tea down.

"I'm not really good with making tea, but I try," he said sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Alfred!" Alice said grabbing on him.

Alfred was surprise by the sudden act, "yes that's me."

"No..that's not it, you're Alfred," Alice said as she hug him.

A little awkward, but all he can do was hug her back. "Ummm is something wrong," Alfred asked really concern.

Alice realize now that all the dreams she been having was about her past, as Arthur. They all came back to him, now she know that she is not Alice anymore, but Arthur or the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Island.

(Starting here I'll refer Alice to Arthur and she to he)

"Alfred I have something to tell you, it's important, please listen to me," Arthur said pulling himself from the hug.

"Yes?" Alfred questioned.

"You see..." but before he can finish the alarm sounded.

"What the?" Alfred standing up alarmed.

Arthur heard shouting as he went to the door. "I told you this is a bad idea," shout a voice.

"Where are you Alice!" another voice shout.

"Come on this way," shout a rather familiar voice. Arthur frozen, "bloody hell, what are these kids doing here!" Arthur thought out loud.

"Do you know them?" Alfred ask him. Arthur nodded, "please leave this to me, I'll take care of it."

Before Alfred could said anything he was off. He watch as he caught the intruders.

"You three what are you doing here?" Arthur yelled.

"Well we were worry about you, you been in there for 2 hours mom," Emily said looking down at her shoe.

"Yeah, that's right that guy didn't do anything to you did he," Sam said with worry.

"We're sorry Alice," Ada apologies.

Seeing that the kids was just worry about him, he sighed.

"I'm not mad, thanks for worrying about me, but it's still not right to sneak into someone else's home," Arthur said

He watch as Arthur telling them something and they all started walking toward him.

"We're sorry, Mister," they said in unity.

"It's all righ..." before he could finish, he stared at Emily in shock. Emily looked up a surprised look on her face as well. There were complete silence.

"Whoa, he look like you too! Is everyone turning into Emily now," Sam shout, breaking the silent.

Ada punched him in the stomach to shut him off. Arthur forgot that Emily was Alfred's daughter, how can he forget something like this Arthur facepalm.

"I'm really sorry, please excuse us," Arthur quickly said before grabbing all of them and start running before neither Alfred and Emily found say anything.

He need to straighten things out with his daughter.

Alfred stand there dumbfounded, trying to figure out what just happen. He gave up after awhile, he just shrug it off as if nothing ever happen.

Across the ocean somewhere in Europe, a certain Danish is annoying a certain person.

"Hey Norge, come play with me, I'm bored," Denmark whined

Norway look at the Danish and sighed, clearly use to the Danish whining.

A few hour ago he have picked up a huge amount of magic wave heading toward the United State. He picked up the phone and dial in the number any country will know.

"Ludwig here," an deep voice ring over the phone.

"It's me," Norway simply said.

"Any news?" The German answer in a serious voice.

"Yes, I just confirm that England is somewhere in New York, there are more magic power than before and I'm positive it's England's magic."

"Are you 100% sure," the man said in a whisper now.

Norway nodded. "Yes, but I can't locate him, all I know is that he is somewhere in New York," Norway said before he hear the beeping telling him that the phone have been disconnected.

Norway put down the phone and sighed. "Hey Norge!" Denmark whinnied more.

He sighed and went back to the bed. "You are really..." But before he can finish his sentence a pair of lips came on to his and kissed him passionately.

"Can't you wait," Norway said putting away from the blonde.

"Well, no," was all he said before leaning in for another kiss.

Germany quickly crush the phone and picked it up again to dial a number he remember by heart already.

After a few rings someone picked up.

"Oui! Who might it be?" Francis asked.

"I have something important to tell you, it's regarding Arthur!" Ludwig said.

When he heard the name his usual calm face was nowhere to be seen.

Matthew saw this and quickly walked over to where Francis was standing.

"What happen?" Matthew asked.

"It been confirmed that Arthur is here!" Ludwig said loud enough that even Matthew can heard it.

"Are you sure?" Matthew jumped up at the news and quickly grab the phone away from Francis.

"Yeah, Norway called just a while ago," Ludwig said in a serious tone.

"But we search everywhere how could we find him is such a few days?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, but one thing is clear is that he is here, I'm going to inform the other," Ludwig said before he hand up.

Matthew stood there in shock, he's really here, there is no mistake. He quickly grab his jacket. "Where do you think your going?" Francis asked blocking his way out.

"To find Arthur! I can't stay here knowing that he's somewhere near!" Matthew argued.

"But, mi amor do you know what time it is? We can do this tomorrow," Francis suggest.

"But.." He was cut off when Francis press their lips together. "Francis what are you doing?" Matthew said, blushing like it was his first kiss.

"Matthew, there is no need to rush thing, there is always tomorrow, let's take thing slowly. Also there will be hardly anyone out at this hour," Francis said.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess the news got the better of me," Matthew apologized.

"No need to apologized, everything will be alright," Francis said as he pull Matthew into an embrace.

"I guess," Matthew mutter.

"And I'm feeling a little lonely, since we moved to America and the whole Arthur business, I hardly get time to be alone with you," Francis said. He slowly reached for Matthew hand and brought it up to his lip.

Matthew blushed and giggle like a schoolgirl. "Umm...Maman, Papa, it's nice you guys are so lovey dovey, but please do it somewhere else where I can't hear it," Daniel said, as he went back to watching his hockey game.

Matthew and Francis looked at each other and smiled. They decide to join their son on the couch, they also decide that their lovemaking will have to wait until later.

"Bastard!" Romano yelled at his husband.

He sometime wonder why he even end up with him. He was too naive and stupidly kind and always, always, get on his nerve. "Wait Romano! What did I do this time?" Antonio said looking at him with tearful eye.

"You know what you did! And I'm not gonna forgive you this time!" Romano said as he try to walk away only to be stopped by the phone ringing.

"URG! What kind of bastard call at the middle of the night seriously," Romano complain before picking up the phone.

"Hallo," came a German's voice that he hated so much.

"Of course it's you potato bastard!" Romano cursed.

Germany sighed as he's not really good at dealing with Romano. "Listen! I'm not here to argue with you, I just came to tell you that Arthur have been confirmed to be somewhere around the city," Germany said.

"What are you sure? This can't be a way to stop me from complaining about moving here to hamburger bastard's place!"

"...Listen Romano it just been confirm, end of discussion," Ludwig quickly hang up the phone, not wanting to deal with him.

With the sound of beeping in his ear, Romano now red as Tomato smack the phone down with his strength. "What do that bastard think he is, handing up on me! Me of all person, he is so getting it whenever I see him!" Romano yelled at the top of his lung.

"There, there, calm down Romano," Antonio, trying to calm down his wife.

"And you don't think we're over this!" Romano yelled.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry I spill tomato sauce on you," Antonio said with a sigh.

"Don't think I'll forget you for that," Romano said as he took off his shirt.

As he reach for a fresh pair of shirt, he can feel eyes looking him all over, a shiver ran down his entire body. "Bastard! Where do you think your looking at?!" Romano yelled out in embarrassment.

"What is it a crime to look at one's own wife now?" Antonio said with a smile, he slowly got up from where he was sitting and came closer to Romano.

Romano feeling the Spaniard coming closer turned even redder, if that's even possible. He turn around only to be faced with the Spaniard overshadowing him.

"What do you want bastard..." Romano asked looking everywhere, but at the Spaniard.

"Oh, you know exactly what I want," Antonio said, as he lift Romano's chin up.

"Stupid tomato bastard," Romano said before pulling the Spaniard into a kiss.

"What's up this is the awesome me, if you hear this message that mean I am awesomely not here!" came the answering machine.

"Please leave a message after the beep, please," came a more childish voice.

"That's was a awesome voice message if I don't say so myself."

"Mutti, the machine is still on..."

Beep*

"Burder, it's me just want to tell you that Arthur's location been confirm and he's around the city, call me back when you get the message," Ludwig said, as he hand up.

"You're not going to get that little bunny?" came a very childish voice of a grown man.

"Nah, it can wait until tomorrow," Gilbert say as he kissed the man.

"Plus, I don't want to disturb our alone time," Gilbert said with a smirk.

Ivan smiled back and pulled him into another hot and passionate kiss. "Da..that is true," Ivan purred, as he slowly reach into his shirt.

Gilbert blushed at the cold skin burn his body. He dive for another kiss, but before that there was a knock on the door.

Gilbert quickly got off Ivan and opened the door to reveal a crying little girl. "Schätzchen, did you have a nightmare again?" Gilbert asked with a sigh.

The little nodded her head. "Can I sleep with you and папа?" the little girl looked at him with her big near to tear eyes.

Gilbert hesitated, but who can say no to that face and nodded his head. As soon as he does, the little girl's face turn a 180 degree. "Yay!"

"Come here Anya," Ivan said as he picked the girl up and placed her in between him and Gilbert.

Anya hold the blanket to her face and giggle. "What's so funny?" Ivan asked as he stroked her hair.

"I get to be with Mutti and папа until morning, I'm happy!" she said, happily.

Both man can't help, but smile at how cute she was. "Come on, let's go to sleep now," Gilbert said, as he turn off the light and climb into bed with them.

"Goodnight Mutti! Goodnight папа!" Anya said, as she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Спокойной ночи my sweet little ангел," Ivan said as he kissed her back.

"Gute Nacht," Gilbert said as he kissed both of them.

Ludwig sighed as he place the phone down. He have just finish confirming the news with all the other countries.

He sat down, exhausted. He look in the kitchen and find a sleeping Feliciano on the table with a plastic wrapped plate of pasta on the table.

Come to think of it he had not eaten anything since he found out the new. He patted Feliciano on the head, this did not woke the sleeping brunet and he can't leave him to sleep in the kitchen all night.

He picked him up bridal style and walked up the stair. This reminded him of the time they got married, it was a crazy day indeed. He smiled at the memory. "Ve~Luddy smiled!"

He blushed and placed the now awake Italian down on the floor. "If you're awake, then you can go to the bedroom yourself," Ludwig said before turning away.

"Ve~ Luddy you're not coming?" the Italian asked, tilting his head.

"Nein, I still have work to finish," Ludwig said with a sigh.

"I see, then can I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

Ludwig can't help, but smile. He faced the Italian and lean in closer to seal their lips together.

"Hehehe, buonanotte!" he said before skipping toward their bedroom.

Ludwig turned around and headed downstairs. He stared at all the paperwork on the table and let out a big sigh.

mi amor - My love

Mutti - Mom

Burder- Brother

Schätzchen - Sweetie

папа - papa

Спокойной ночи- Gute Nacht- buonanotte - Goodnight

Nein- No

**After Note: Yay... trying to show what the other couple are doing...never wrote fluff in my life...so yay it might not be good...I'll explain what PAK is later unless you can guess what it is XD...enjoy! R&R Oh as apologized for my laziness, here's a picture I drew of Anya (Yeah probably should use that time to write the story XD) I only color it a little because...yay (Remember to remove the space XD) imageshack. us/photo/my- images/534/6ww2.j pg/**


End file.
